The Twilight Zone
by DearCrystalSnow
Summary: After recently moving to La Push, Maddi wasn't expecting to be drawn into the Pack's and Cullen's supernatural world. Besides trying to survive in the newly discovered world, she also must learn more about what dragged her into it, or more precisely, the imprint which did.
1. 1 - Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

It was raining. It was always raining here. I look out of my window and watch the water droplets slide down the glass. I was in my room, trying to do some homework, but the sound of rain was distracting me. I glance at the clock in my room, reading the time, it was eleven in the morning on a Sunday. I let out a sigh before standing up from my desk and walking over to the window, staring out into the woods.

I had only recently moved to La Push. I've had been attending the local school for about 3 weeks now. It was at the school where I met my best friend, Skylar. On my first day, I was seated next to her and she ended up showing me around the school, and us two grew close.

Skylar was similar to me. We both focused a lot on our studies which made us be seen as nerds. Out of us two, she was the more outgoing one while I was shy. However, we still get along amazingly as she slowly helps me come out of my shell.

I was lost in my thoughts until there was a loud knock at the door. I snapped out of my trance and ran down the stairs to answer it while calling. "Coming." When I reach the door, I open it before seeing who is standing there.

Skylar is standing with an umbrella over her head. Skylar has fair skin with dirty blonde hair reaching her mid-back. Her eyes are a light blue, with some freckles covering her nose and cheeks. Although she may not look like it, Skylar is of Makah descent. She is a part of the Makah tribe, but only just, from a glance, no one would be able to tell. She stood while giving me an expecting look. I furrow my brows, confused as to why my best friend is at my house.

Just as I went to voice my question, Skylar got in first. "You forgot, didn't you, Maddi?" She dead-panned at me.

I thought briefly before clicking. "Oh, right. You're project. I totally forgot. I'm so sorry. We can still go now." I felt so bad for forgetting. I slipped on my shoes that are next to the door. I quickly check my pocket to make sure I have my phone before I walk out the door, closing it behind me. I walk next to Skylar, sharing her umbrella as we make our way to her car.

Just as we reached the side, I made a short mad dash to the passenger door in the rain while Skylar headed to the driver's side. I climbed into the seat before shutting the door. My hair was a little damp from the few drops that landed on it but we otherwise survived the rain. Skylar threw her umbrella in the back before starting the car and driving off.

I had agreed to help Skylar with her school project which required a visit to a small local shop to find some materials. When we arrived, we did a mad dash to the shop, not bothering with the umbrella. A small bell rang on the door, signalling our entrance.

Skylar wandered off in search of materials for her project, leaving me standing in front of the door, slightly wet from the rain. I don't really know what Skylar was looking for so I decided to browse around. I looked at a few handmade statues, impressed by the craftsmanship. Something caught my eye as I walked up to the far wall. Hanging from the wall was a beautiful dream catcher with a picture of a wolf inside it.

I stared at it in awe before slowly reaching my hand up and gingerly touching it. In my mind, I saw a woman making the dream catcher with a smile as she watched a man in front of her. A voice broke me out of my trance, my hand pulling back down to my side. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I turned my head to see an old lady speaking to me.

I smile brightly at the woman before answering. "It truly is. The lady who made this was truly in love."

The old woman glanced at the dream catcher. "It was made a long time ago by a member of the Makah tribe. She was happily married to a man of the Quileute tribe. She made this for him so it's full of her love." The woman turned back to face me. "But I must ask, how did you know a lady made this? I've lived here my whole life so I can tell you aren't apart of any tribes, so it cannot possibly be stories told through the tribe."

I gave a soft smile. I wasn't part of any tribe. Just your average girl. "You're right, I'm not. It's hard to explain but sometimes I just know and see things." I looked back to the old woman.

"You may not be part of the tribes, but you definitely belong here." The old lady said before walking away, leaving me confused and bewildered. Before I could chase after the lady to ask what she meant, someone grabbed my shoulder, turning me around. I see Skylar shoving a bag in my face.

"I've got everything I needed so let's head off." Skylar said with a smile while lowering the bag and heading to the exit. I turned around quickly, but the old lady had long vanished.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was short. The pack comes in next chapter, I just needed to add a little chapter before starting it off. This story begins around Eclipse. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the cover photo or Twilight, only my characters and extra plot. All rights go to their respective owners.**_


	2. 2 - A Storm's Brewing

**A Storm's Brewing **

It was Monday, and I had just pulled up in the school carpark. I turned the car off and opened my door to hop out. When my feet hit the ground, I closed the driver door and moved to the backseat door, opening it. I reached in and grabbed by bag before closing the door again.

I glanced up to the sky and saw that it looked dark and cloudy. A storm is likely on its way. I turned to look at my surroundings. There are people pulling up and heading into the school, but I can't see Skylar. I looked around a bit more and see her car pulled up not too far from mine. I look closely and see she isn't with her car meaning she is probably already inside.

I let out a small sigh before I start to head towards the school. My eyes skimming everyone until I notice a group of boys. I knew who they were, everyone did. They were large Quileute guys who everyone thought were in a cult and did steroids. Skylar told me about them when I first moved here, but it was the first time I've actually had a good look at them.

All the girls wanted them, and all the guys wanted to be them. I watched the group with fascination. Suddenly, I made eye contact with one of them. He wasn't as buff as the others, but he was still tall. His hair was dark and a little messed up, but he looked so attractive. We kept eye contact for a while before I averted my gaze, cheeks getting hot from the staring. It's one of those awkward moments where you make eye contact with strangers.

I made my way into the school building and walked to my locker, opening it and getting my books for the day.

"You were a little late today." Skylar appeared out of nowhere as she leant next to my locker.

I gave a small chuckle before putting my bag in my locker and shutting it. "No, I wasn't. You were early." I held my phone up to show her the time.

"Oh… I guess I was." She laughed, making me smile. "Come on, let's go to Chemistry before Mr Wyatt bites our head off." She said while grabbing my free arm and dragging me behind her.

The day was flying by quickly. All our classes were mostly independent work, so we just sat doing our own work while quietly chatting. Soon enough, it was lunch time and we were in the cafeteria getting some food on our trays.

I placed my food down on the table and sat down as Skylar did the same across from me.

"Eh, I am so sick of sandwiches." Skylar complained as she stared down at her sandwich.

"That I can agree to. I wish they'd switch it up a bit. Soon just the thought of sandwiches will make me gag." I grimaced at the thought.

Skylar smiled. "Which is why I also grabbed some yogurt." She held it up, shaking the container slightly, as if proud of herself.

"Wow, I'm so proud of you." I laughed at the girl as she opened the yogurt and picked up her spoon.

A moment of silence passed as Skylar scanned the cafeteria. "Hmm… That's weird."

I looked at her with confusion. "What's weird?"

Skylar rested her chin on her free hand and used her other hand to point her spoon at me.

"Excuse me? And what's weird about me?" I commented not sure what she was getting at.

Skylar's eyes flicked to mine. "Oh, no, no. I'm not pointing to you. I'm pointing behind you." She clarified.

I furrowed my brows before turning around to see what she was talking about. There wasn't much to see, just tables with people eating. I turned back to face Skylar. "It's lunch. People eat. What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"The cult. They were looking over here." Skylar answered.

I glanced behind me again to find their table where they always sat. Skylar was right, they were looking this way, but they weren't looking at us, were they? When they saw me looking, they all turned back to each other, as if nothing had happened. All except one. The one I made eye contact with earlier was looking directly at me. Now it was my turn to awkwardly turn away.

"They're not looking at us, were they?" I questioned Skylar.

"Looked like it but I'm not sure." She paused looking behind me. "Well, it seems they've stopped now."

"Thank God." I mumbled.

Skylar looked down at my tray. "You done?"

I look at my half-eaten sandwich. "Yeah."

"Me too." She held up her empty yogurt container. "Let's go." She said as she stood up.

I followed her lead and stood up, grabbing my tray and following her to the bin. We dumped our food and headed out of the cafeteria. I gave one more glance to the Quileute boys, seeing them watch us leave.

* * *

I leaned back in my seat as I watched Skylar assemble her materials for her project. School had already ended about an hour ago but Skylar and I were in the library so Skylar could continue her project. I was sitting at a table, finishing some homework in the meantime. I glanced around the library and saw there were still quite a few people studying.

I looked out the window to see that my early prediction this morning came true. It was raining heavily, a storm was here. I sighed as I glanced back at Skylar. "Hey, how much longer are you going to be?"

Skylar didn't even look up from her masterpiece she was creating as she replied. "Umm, not sure. Probably a while." She added a little glue to her project before turning back to me. "I'm guessing you finished everything you've needed to at the moment."

"Yeah." I said while rubbing my eyes. "I'll probably head off now before the storm gets too bad. Will you be all good without me?"

"Of course." She smiled at me. "You make sure you drive safely and if I get into any trouble, I'll just ring you or something."

I stood up from my seat and gathered my books into my bag. "Okay, yell out if you need anything. If not, I'll see you tomorrow." I started walking away with a wave of my hand.

Skylar returned the gesture while shouting, "Will do."

Before I completely left the room, I quickly turned back to the girl. "And don't stay here all night. Go home and get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, Mum." Skylar joked as we both laughed.

I turned and continued my way to the school exit. I reached the door but didn't open it. Instead, I stared at the rain. It was pouring. I didn't have an umbrella so I would have to do a mad dash to my car, lucky it wasn't that far.

I reached for the handle, bracing myself for the run but a voice called out.

"Wait!"

I turned my head, wondering if that was aimed at me or not. I saw a girl running towards me. She stopped in front of me, panting a little. She was obviously a local Quileute with mid-length brown hair that was down. I recognised the girl. She sat with the boys who were staring at us today.

I was confused of what was going on and didn't really know what to say. "Uh, yes?" I asked politely.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could give me a ride home. See I didn't bring a car today and I was in the library studying and this storm is making the phones play up and I don't want to walk in a storm." The girl hastily explained to me in a quick rush.

I smiled as I held my hands up. "It's okay, calm down." I glanced out the door to look at the terrible weather again before looking back to the girl. I couldn't make her walk in the rain. "I guess I could give you a lift."

"Really? I promise it's not far. I'll even pay you." The girl said.

"There's no need for that. It's no problem, I wouldn't want to leave you walking in the rain and I'm not in a hurry anywhere." I smiled at the girl who broke into a large grin.

"But." I started, making the girl have a frown, scared I would suddenly decline. "We will have to do a mad dash to my car."

The girl chuckled a little. "A little run to the car is better than walking in the rain."

I chuckled along with her as we prepared ourselves. "Ready, set, go!" I cried out as I opened the door and sprinted to the car. Even though it was raining heavily, I could still hear the girl running behind me.

I reached the driver's side door as the girl ran around the other side. We both quickly opened the doors and jumped in. Our bags were now in our laps and we were drenched. I tossed my bag in the back while the girl placed hers at her feet.

"You would think I've learnt to bring an umbrella by now." I laughed to the girl.

"I thought I would have too." She laughed back. "I'm Kim."

"I'm Maddison. Nice to meet you." I smiled at her, a gesture she returned. "So, where's your house? You can just point out directions, I'm new here so I don't know the place well."

I fastened my seat beat with Kim doing the same. I started up the car as Kim spoke up. "Sure thing."

The car ride wasn't very long, maybe about 10 minutes. Kim seemed like a really nice girl. I briefly explained how I was new here while she had lived here her whole life. Overall, the two of us got on pretty well.

I pulled up in front of a house when Kim spoke up. "Thank you so much."

"It was no problem really." I replied.

"Please, let me make it up to you. Come inside and have something to eat and drink." Kim started.

"Thank you for the offer but you don't need to repay me at all." I explained.

However, Kim did not give up. "At least come in to warm up and get changed. You're soaking wet from the rain and obviously freezing. Plus, the storm is getting worse, so bad it's hard to drive. You can stay until it passes."

Kim was dead set on me staying for some reason. More than normal. I looked out the window to see the weather getting worse. I already struggled driving here let alone driving home now. With a sigh, I finally agreed. It can't be that bad staying with Kim for a while.

Kim held her bag close as the two of us did a mad dash to the front door which she slid open and we stumbled in, dripping wet. We were panting from the run while being cold, wet, and shivering. She slid the door closed as we got our bearings back. I wiped the water from my face. It was warmer inside as I turned to look around her house.

My eyes widened and I froze.

We weren't alone. Instead there was a table full of the boys from school.


	3. 3 - A House Lockdown

**A House Lockdown**

I didn't know what to do. I was frozen in position. One of the boys jumped up and ran to Kim giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek. I felt very out of place, like I was intruding.

Kim giggled before speaking up. "Everyone, this is Maddison. Maddison meet Jacob, Quil, _Embry_." She said his name with extra emphasis which confused me before continuing. "Paul, Seth, and Jared." She kissed the guy holding her named 'Jared' who I assume is her boyfriend.

All the boys were smiling at me with a look like they knew something I didn't. I glanced at all of them, but my eyes lingered on this 'Embry'. The boy who I kept making eye contact with at school.

"Uh, hi. Nice to meet you guys." I said with a small smile, I was so nervous. I turned to Kim. "I didn't realise you had a gathering at your place. I'll head off and leave you guys to it."

Kim rushed forward out of Jared's arms with her hands up. "No, you don't have to go. You don't want to go back out into the rain. And actually, this isn't exactly my house. It's Sam and Emily's, we just hang here a lot."

I gave a confused look. "Sam and Emily?"

"That would be us." A voice spoke from behind. I turned around to see a woman standing next to a large man. The man looked like the boys, just larger, he definitely didn't go to school. He had his arm wrapped around the woman who was beautiful but also had large scars down her face.

Kim did the introductions. "Sam, Emily, this is Maddison."

"It's nice to meet you." Sam spoke, his voice was deep.

"Nice to meet you too. Sorry for the intrusion." I said shyly. I was so overwhelmed. Everyone was staring at me.

Emily smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry for. It's a pleasure to have you here. But you two must be freezing. You can take showers here and get changed into clean clothes."

I was frozen not really sure what to do. Luckily Kim seemed to understand so she stepped forward and grabbed my arm, leading me down the hallway, away from the boys. I saw Emily follow us and I was thankful it was just us girls with no boys tagging along.

"Kim, you can use the main bathroom and you have some spare clothes, right?" Emily asked as she opened a wardrobe, passing a towel to Kim.

"Yep, thank you." Kim replied with a grin as she grabbed the towel and took off.

Emily reached for another towel, pulling it out. "Maddison, you can use the en-suite in our bedroom. You can borrow some of my clothes as well."

Emily guided me up some stairs to her and Sam's bedroom. I felt like I was invading their privacy by standing in their room. She filtered through her closet, pulling out a spare shirt and pants, and passing them to me.

"The bathroom is right through there." She gestured towards another door.

"Thank you. Uh, what do I do with these?" I asked, pointing to my wet clothes I was wearing.

"Oh, just bring them out when you're done, and we can hang them in the laundry to dry." She said with a smile before leaving me to have a shower.

I walked into their bathroom and shut the door behind me, locking it. I let out a sigh as I rested my head against the door. Why had my day turned to this? I was just supposed to drop Kim off and go and now I'm having a shower in a stranger's house.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent my parents a message just to let them know where I was. I didn't want them freaking out when I haven't returned home. I placed my phone on the counter and looked into the mirror. I looked like a drowned rat. My hair is usually tied into a ponytail, but now the rain has made it half fall out, with strands sticking all over my face. My skin looks pale from the cold and I was shivering.

I turned the shower on and started to undress. I let my hair down and sat my clothes in a pile. I stepped into the shower, the hot water warming my cold body temperature. I gave my hair a rinse under the running water as I cleaned myself and stopped shivering.

With a turn of the tap, I turned the shower off and stepped onto the mat on the ground. I used the towel Emily gave me to dry myself. I put on the clean clothes Emily leant me. I used the towel to mostly dry my hair but since I had no way to brush it, I left it down, still wet.

I grabbed my phone and my wet clothes before exiting the bathroom. I walked through their bedroom, back the way I had come up. I didn't know where the laundry was, so I guess I had to find Emily or Kim.

I walked back into the room where all the boys were. They were still sitting at the table talking loudly and laughing. I glanced around but couldn't see the girls anywhere, leaving me awkwardly standing there. I don't know if it was a good thing or not, but Paul drew attention to me. "Hey, you cleaned up well."

"Yeah, thanks?" I questioned more than stated. All the boys were now turned to face me. I felt heat rushing to my cheeks before asking. "Where is Emily?"

"I'm here." I heard her voice pipe up from the kitchen. She stepped back a bit, coming into my view. She was hidden behind one of the pillars. I visibly relaxed. I lifted my wet clothes up to gain her attention of what I needed. "Right." She said before walking in another direction while motioning for me. "Follow me."

I didn't need to be asked twice as I followed in her direction. She led me to the laundry where she helped me hang my clothes on the small clothesline. We met Kim in there, doing the same thing.

Once we had finished, we went back to where the boys were. Sam caught Emily in the kitchen, showering her face with kisses. Kim and I kept walking, not wanting to invade their moment. Kim walked straight over to Jared, sitting on his lap.

I didn't miss his expression light up when he saw her. His eyes were so full of love and happiness as he kissed her. I stood awkwardly for a second until Jacob called out to me. "Maddison, have a seat." He gestured to an empty chair at the table.

Not wanting to stand around like an idiot, I walked over and sat between Paul and Embry. There were muffins on the table, but the boys were devouring them.

"So, Maddison, tell us a bit about yourself." Quil spoke up as he grabbed a muffin and started munching on it.

"There's not really that much to tell." I said quietly, nervous from the attention.

"Start with where you're from." Paul said, also grabbing a muffin.

"Uh, well, I'm from Australia but my family moved to America about 2 years ago, and we moved to La Push last month." I explained, not knowing if that's what they wanted to hear.

"Why'd you decide to move to La Push?" A voice spoke from beside me. I turned to meet the gaze of Embry. I stared into his eyes, they were a deep brown colour. It's like his eyes were searching every inch of my face.

"No real reason. We just wanted to move to a small reservation and here we are. Guess we just happened to stumble upon it." I said before facing the rest of the table. The boys were giving me weird smiles once again, like they knew something I didn't. I worked up the courage and hesitantly asked. "W-What?"

The boys averted their gazes with a chorused mumbling of "Nothing." I gave them a small frown before brushing it off.

The conversation was more small talk the rest of the time, questions about school and La Push in general. I actually quite enjoyed my time spent with the boys. They were nothing like the rumours and even clarified that they weren't some cult that did steroids. Time flew by and the storm had passed.

It was starting to get dark and I decided it was time I better got home. I got up and went to get my clothes that were drying. They were still damp. Emily told me to keep her clothes and that I could return them some other time.

I thanked everyone and said my goodbyes as I headed towards the door. Embry got up and walked me out. The rain had stopped but the sky was still dark.

"Thanks for letting me stay, sorry for the intrusion." I told him honestly.

"No need to apologise. It was great to meet you. You should come over again sometime." He said with a smile that made my heart flutter. I don't know why I was feeling this way. Maybe it was because I was talking to a boy alone. Definitely something I'm not used to.

"Maybe." I replied, not wanting to make promises. I saw a flicker of sadness, but also hope, cross his eyes. My heart ached at that.

"Well, I'll let you go. Maybe I'll see you around the school?" He said more as a question than a statement.

I smiled at him. "Maybe I will." He returned the smile. "Thanks again. See ya." I said with a small wave as I climbed into my car. I started it up and drove away. I actually really enjoyed their company and had a good time. And deep in my heart, I think I wanted to do it again.


	4. 4 - Bonfire Stories

**Bonfire Stories**

It was now the next day. I was still thinking about last night when I dropped Kim home, or rather, at Emily's, where I met all the boys. I was at school, in front of my locker, waiting for Skylar. When she eventually arrived, she had massive bags under her eyes.

"Woah. You look tired." I stated while I received a half-asleep glare from the girl.

"I had 3 hours of sleep last night. I stayed at the school until 11 then went home to finish it some more." Skylar said with a yawn.

I frowned. "I told you to go home early and sleep. Did you at least finish your project?"

She leaned up against the lockers, closing her eyes. "I know. And I got most of it done. Just needs a few finishing touches."

"Well." I started while walking behind the girl. I pulled her off the lockers and walked her forwards by pushing her back. "I'm pretty sure your project can wait until tomorrow when you've had a nice, long, deep sleep."

It was time for math class as I pushed Skylar into the room. We went to our seats but as soon as she sat down, her head hit the table with her eyes closed. I had to admit she was a hard worker, but Skylar always pushed herself too far, to the point of exhaustion where she couldn't focus properly the next few days, causing her to get behind in work. It was like a never-ending cycle.

"Skylar!" The loud, booming voice of Mr Henrick called throughout the classroom.

Skylar snapped her eyes open and lifted her head off the table, looking forwards. "Sorry, sir." She called until he turned his attention back to his desk.

I had to stifle a laugh. Luckily for Skylar, today was just answering textbook questions so she managed to rest her head on her hand and close her eyes. From where Mr Henrick sat, it just looked like Skylar was concentrating on her work.

I gave a small smile before answering the math problems before me.

The rest of the classes went by like this as Skylar tried to sleep, missing all the lessons' content. Soon enough it was lunch in the cafeteria. Skylar was still tired as she picked at her food. I gave a glance around the room, spotting the table I was looking for.

I turned back to Skylar. "I'll be back in a minute. I just need to quickly do something."

I heard her mumble something as she lazily glanced up. A gave her a smile while standing from my seat. I walked across the cafeteria, stopping in front of the table of Kim and the boys. I could feel everyone in the cafeteria staring at me. I tried my best to ignore it.

"Hey, Maddison." Seth spoke up as everyone turned to face me, giving me smiles.

I looked at them all, before stopping at Embry, giving him a smile which he returned. "Hey." I started. "I was wondering if one of you guys would be able to return the clothes Emily leant me."

"Maybe you should come over again and give them to her personally." Paul stated while giving Embry a look which I couldn't identify. All the boys and Kim smiled at his comment making me think I was missing something. Maybe an inside joke.

"I can't just rock up again out of the blue." I tried to deflect the idea.

"I know. You should come over tomorrow night. We are having a bonfire at Emily's so you could return the clothes and it would give you a reason to come over." Jared said with a sly smirk.

"Perfect, be there at 6." Quil piped up.

I was internally panicking as they made plans for me.

"Oh, and the attire is just casual, so you don't have to dress up or anything." Jared added as he took a bite of his sandwich.

I was left dumbfounded that I automatically nodded my head, not realising I had just agreed before turning around and walking back to Skylar. As I was leaving, I could faintly hear them saying things like, "there you go" and "see, that makes things easier". I had no clue what they were talking about.

When I reached Skylar, I sat back down. She looked more awake as she stared at me. I felt pressured under her gaze. "What?"

"Why were you talking to them? I didn't even know you knew them." She said with exasperation.

"I meet them last night. Kim needed a lift and I was caught in the storm, so I stayed with them for a while. I just wanted to see if they would return the girl's clothes I burrowed." I explained.

"Girl, you were just talking to the hottest guys in school. Some girls are still death glaring you right now." Skylar said.

I furrowed my brows before turning to glance around the cafeteria. Skylar was right, there were some nasty stares from some girls. I don't think I've ever been on the receiving end of this much hate and anger, so it hit me pretty hard.

Skylar saw my expression. "Just ignore them. They're just jealous you spoke to them."

I was still seeing all the glares until I made eye contact with Embry. It's like everyone around me disappeared and I could care less about them. His eyes looked full of longing but also sadness. My frown turned into a smile, which caused the sadness in his eyes to disappear.

Suddenly, a hand waved in front of my face. "Hellloooo. Earth to Maddi." My attention snapped back to Skylar as she brought her arm back to her side. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry." I said with an awkward cough.

"Look, don't worry about those girls. Besides, when you don't talk to that group again, they'll forget about it." Skylar mentioned as she took a spoonful of her lunch.

I didn't reply which caused Skylar to glance up at me. "You aren't going to talk to them again, right?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, shyly. "Well, you see, they invited my to a bonfire tomorrow night so that I can return the clothes myself."

She put her cutlery down. "You declined it, right?"

I bit my lip. "I think I kinda agreed…" I trailed off.

She gave me a disbelieving look. "How do you 'kinda agree'?"

"Well, they started making plans for me and I panicked and accidently agreed." I tried to defend myself.

"Normally, I'd be proud you are actually getting outside but since it's with those people…" She gave a small frown, not finishing her sentence.

"They're not a cult. They are actually really nice people." I defended with a pout.

Skylar let out a sigh. "I didn't say they weren't. It's just they have a bad rep, you know?"

That made my heart hurt. "Doesn't mean they actually live up to that reputation. Everyone who thinks that have never even spoken to them before."

Skylar and I stared at each other. I had a softer glance but I still refused to back down. "Fine." She said breaking eye contact. "Just don't do anything stupid."

I smiled with a small chuckle. "Who's the mother now." Luckily, this caused Skylar to smile slightly too.

* * *

The next day flew by quickly and it was getting close to 6. I was in my room getting changed. I wore jeans and a jumper but honestly speaking, this was my normal attire. I tied my hair into a ponytail as I always do before checking I had my phone, purse, and car keys. I went to my desk, picking up the pile of clothes I burrowed from Emily.

Once I had everything I needed, I headed out the door to my car. The air was freezing and my car was no warmer. I was shivering as I started it up and turned the heater on full blast. By the time I had reached Emily's, the car was only just starting to warm up.

Grabbing the clothes, I hopped out of the car, unsure of where I was supposed to go. I shivered from the cold before walking to Emily's house. I knocked gently before letting myself in. The smell of food instantly hit my nose. Whatever was being cooked smelt amazing.

The sound of footsteps came down the hallway before Embry appeared. His face lit up when he saw me, almost like he had been waiting for my arrival. "Maddison." He breathed, almost like a sigh of relief.

I felt so happy seeing him for some reason. "Hey, Embry." The two of us stared at each other for a little longer before I remembered. "Oh, what do I do with these?" I held up Emily's clothes. I don't know why I asked him because how was he supposed to know.

"Umm, just put them on the bench for now and let her know." He said, also snapping out of his staring trance.

I did as I was told and placed them on the bench before turning to face him again. He had a longing look in his eyes, but they couldn't be for me, surely. "So?"

"Right. Come with me, I'll take you to the bonfire." He gestured for me to follow him which I instantly did.

Once I was in step with him, I asked. "So, what happens at this bonfire?"

"Well, we eat good food that Emily cooked, chat with everyone, and get told some stories from the elders who are the council leaders." Embry explained while staring at my eyes for the last part.

"Stories from the elders?" I inquired, a little confused what that meant.

I saw Embry discretely bite his lip in deep thought. There was something more to this that I didn't know about. "The elders tell us some legends of the tribe."

I slowed my walking to a stop, looking at the bonfire a few metres away. Embry realised I had stopped and turned to me. "What's wrong?" He asked, voice full of concern.

I turned my gaze from the fire surrounded by people to Embry. "Aren't legends of the tribe kinda secret. I shouldn't intrude. I'm not a Quileute."

"No, it's okay. Trust me." He had this look that I couldn't identify but the moment he asked me to trust him, I knew I had to. "Plus, you aren't the only outsider. Bella Swan is coming to listen as well."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Bella Swan?"

"A friend of Jakes." Embry said with a slight tilt of his head, almost as if he wasn't sure what to classify her as. "Point is, you are totally welcome here. In fact, I think this bonfire will be very important for you."

Before I could ask what he meant, Embry smiled as he continued walking toward the bonfire, forcing me to follow. As we got closer, I heard my name being called. "Maddison!"

I looked up to see Kim running towards me with Jared not far behind. She gave me a hug before pulling away with the biggest grin. "I'm so happy you're here."

"I think we all are. Embry hasn't stopped sulking while he was waiting." I turned around to see Quil smirking as Embry gave him a glare.

I didn't say anything but I knew my cheeks were turning red. I saw Kim shiver because of the cold. "Well, it's cold away from the fire, so let's go sit down." She said, changing the subject.

Jared wrapped his arms around the girl while muttering. "Who needs the fire when you have me to warm you up." This made Kim giggle while I was confused. Like, was he trying to be cute or something? Nonetheless, I brushed it off and followed Quil and Embry to sit down.

Embry sat on a log next to Quil and I sat next to Embry. I had the chance to look around the bonfire to see who was here. Some people I recognised like Kim and Jared who were cuddling. Sam and Emily were standing off to the side, embracing each other. Quil was with Embry and I. Then there were people I didn't know.

Embry must have seen my look of confusion, so he started pointing people out to me and explaining who they were. "See Paul over there." I looked to see Paul cuddling up with a girl I didn't know. "The girl he's with is called Rachael. She's Jacob's sister." I didn't know Jacob even had a sister. I wonder what he thinks of Paul dating her.

"You've met Seth before." Embry continued, nodding at the boy. I followed his line of sight to see Seth sitting next to another unknown girl with short hair. "That's his sister, Leah." Seth has a sister too? Seems like everyone around here does.

Embry spoke next about the people at the head of the campfire. "Now these people are the council leaders. The man in the wheelchair is Billy Black, Jacob's father. The other man is Quil's grandfather, Quil Ateara II, also known as Old Quil. Lastly the woman is Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mother. She took over after their father, Harry, who died recently." Embry explained. I frowned feeling sorry for the Clearwater's loss.

"And that there is Bella Swan." I looked up to see Jacob jogging over to a fair-skinned girl with dark flowing hair.

"I thought you said they were friends." I asked, turning to Embry.

He gave me a weird look. "They are?" He asked more as a question than a statement.

"Then why does it look like something more. They look like a couple, especially how Jacob is acting." I gave Jacob and Bella another look.

Embry let out a sigh. "It's complicated but Jake likes her, but she has eyes for another."

"Oh." I said, feeling kinda sorry for Jacob. I watched as Seth ran up to the two and Jacob got Seth in a playful headlock.

Suddenly, there was a whistle from Sam, signalling everyone to come over. I guess the stories were about the begin.

The group fell silent as Billy began to tell the legends of the tribe. They were actually really fascinating. He told how the Quileute tribe was descendants of wolves and could use their power to transform into a wolf, called spirit walkers. He explained how they did this to protect their tribe from their enemies, with 'the cold ones' being the only ones left.

After the spirit walkers killed a cold one's mate, she sought revenge on the village. The chief was the last spirit walker and fought against her. But as he was losing, his wife sacrificed herself to distract the woman long enough for her husband to kill her, saving the tribe.

Once the story had ended, people began to chat again. I had noticed throughout the tale, people, including the council leaders, were giving me weird looks. As if they were watching to see my reaction. Embry turned to me, looking nervous. "So, what did you think?"

I glanced at him but before I could respond, I saw Quil stand up, leaving us. "I'll let you two talk." He said with a smile while Embry had an appreciative face.

Embry turned back to me expectantly. "I really enjoyed them. It's interesting and I actually love it." I said with a smile. I was being fully honest too.

"Really?" He smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you did."

His smile made my heart miss a beat. We stared into each other's eyes, neither saying anything or breaking the eye contact. I was so happy just being with him.

Suddenly, Seth appeared next to us, making us break out of our trance as we turned to him. "You two better get some food before everyone, especially Paul, eats it all." Seth held up his burger he was eating.

"I'm not the one eating it all." An angry voice called out making me look over to see Paul by the food with a grumpy look. There's no way Paul could've heard Seth. Sure, he wasn't whispering but he wasn't yelling either.

"You idiots. Can't you tell you're ruining the mood." Quil shouted from across the bonfire, next to the council leaders.

I looked at the council leaders and saw them staring at me and Embry with smiles on their face. I averted my gaze and looked around to see everyone's attention on us. All of them were giving us more knowing smiles, especially the boys with girlfriends. I was thoroughly confused as to what was going on. They didn't think we were a couple, right?

I heard Embry sigh and turned to face him. He stood up from the log and held a hand out to me. "Come on, let's go get some food."

I smiled as I reached out, holding his hand in mine as he helped pull me up. He was still holding my hand, even after I was standing. I looked down at our connected hands before looking at him with concern. "Your hand. It's really hot."

Embry quickly released my hand. I wasn't sure if it was because he realised he was still holding it or because of my comment. He raised his hand to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's because the fire has warmed them up." He awkwardly laughed before turning more relaxed. "Now, come on."

We wandered over to a table filled with food and a barbeque along side it. Sam was manning the grill while Emily prepared the rest. There was so much food that it was almost at the point of ridiculous. But yet, these boys ate so much.

Embry and I grabbed a plastic plate and started making our burgers. Embry made two but I had a feeling that he was holding back and wanted even more. We took our plates and stood off to the side so we weren't blocking the way of the food.

It wasn't long before Jacob walked over to us with Bella by his side. "Maddison, meet Bella." Jacob introduced the girl to me.

"Hi." I gave the girl a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Bella returned the favour. "It's nice to meet you too. So, I'm guessing you're another wolf girl." She said with a small, awkward chuckle.

I saw Embry and Jacob visibly tense. I even saw the other boys' around the bonfire heads snap towards us. I assume it was because of Bella's comment but I don't know how they possibly could've heard her.

After my initial pause of watching the boys' weird reactions, I asked Bella. "A what?"

Bella seemed to also tense up at this before she flicked her eyes to Jacob. "Uh, it's hard to explain." Jacob started before Embry shot him a threatening look.

Before I could question, Sam's voice rang out loud, interrupting our conversation. "Okay, everyone, seconds are ready. Come and get some."

Jacob instantly saw that as a get away card and grabbed Bella dragging her away from me and Embry. "Come on, Bella. It's seconds."

"Sweet. I'm still hungry." Paul stated as he got up from sitting next to Rachael.

"See, this is what I mean when I said Paul eats all the food." Seth called out.

Paul let out a growl at Seth while Jared came up and patted Paul on the shoulder. "Eh, there's plenty of food so let's eat."

I could see everyone giving me discrete glances and awkward laughs as if to distract me from the conversation we were having. I looked at Embry who hadn't said a word and was off in his own little world, looking over the campfire. He seemed deep in thought and his face was neutral.

"Embry?" I asked to grab his attention. "You okay?"

Embry gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's sit back down and finish our food so we can get seconds."

I gave a small chuckle. "I'll be lucky to finish one burger let alone get seconds."

We sat back down and engaged in idle chatter. Different people came up to us throughout the night to join our conversation. I even had a chance to speak to the council leaders who seemed very interested to meet me. They seemed nice but like everyone, they had looks that suggest they knew something I didn't.

Embry left at one point to get seconds but he was back again in a flash. Eventually the fire started to simmer down and it was time for everyone to start leaving. When I told Embry that I better head home, sadness filled his eyes but he stood up with me. We went around to everyone so that I could say goodbye.

I finally reached Sam and Emily. Emily gave me a hug as she spoke. "Thank you for coming tonight, Maddison."

At the contact, something flashed across my mind. It was Emily. She was getting attacked by something huge that had a pitch-black coat. I instantly pulled away with my eyes-wide in shock. Emily frowned. "What's the matter?"

This caused Embry to become very concerned as the three looked at me. "No, nothing is wrong. Thank you for letting me come." I gave her a big smile.

"Oh, it was our pleasure to have you here. You're welcome anytime. Please stop by whenever you want." Emily said while Sam wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We are serious, you know? Drop in for a visit often. We'll be happy to see you." Sam spoke deeply as he stared at me. He meant it in nice way but he looks so intimidating.

"I- I don't want to just turn up uninvited." I stuttered out.

Emily smiled as if I just gave her an idea. "Then you don't have to. I'll give you my number so you can call and let me know you're coming." She outstretched her arm, wanting my phone.

I conceded and reached into my pocket to grab my phone. I passed it to her and she entered her number before handing it back. "There, now just ring whenever."

"Thank you." I said gratefully. "Oh, and thanks for the clothes. I've placed them on the bench in your house."

"No worries." She grinned.

"Once again, thanks for having me. Dinner was delicious." I thanked before looking to Embry, indicating I was ready to go.

He gave me a smile before turning to Sam and Emily. "I'll see you guys later."

They gave him a nod before we started heading off. I heard Emily call out. "Don't forget to ring and visit." She said with a huge small as she waved goodbye. I gave a chuckle in response before waving back.

Embry walked me back to my car as we stood outside next to it. "I'm really glad you came tonight." He said quietly, staring into my eyes.

I felt my cheeks turn red. I'm really not used to being around guys. "So am I. I had a really good time."

Another moment of silence passed as we just stared at each other, exploring each other's eyes. Until a question I've been meaning to ask surfaced. "What did Bella mean when she asked if I was a wolf girl?"

I know this caught Embry off guard slightly but almost as if though he was waiting for me to ask. "She was just referring to the legends of how we are descendants of wolves. It's kinda like an inside term we use. Since you're hanging with us she just assumed you were apart of it."

It made sense but everyone's reaction when she said it didn't. I feel like there was more then meets the eye but I didn't push it any further. I smiled brightly at Embry. "That makes sense. Thanks for explaining. I was confused."

He smiled back at me before I said my goodbyes and hopped in my car, driving home. I couldn't keep the smile off my face the entire drive home. I was so happy. I truly loved the group. It was like a family. But most of all, I couldn't stop thinking of Embry.


	5. 5 - The Truth Comes Out, It Always Does

**The Truth Comes Out, It Always Does**

I was laying on my bed, staring at up the ceiling. A few dew days had passed since the bonfire. It was Sunday now. I still saw the group at school and said hello to them but I hadn't been back to Emily's since. They kept telling me I should and Kim even resorted to giving me her phone number while saying, and I quote, "you never know".

And every time I saw Embry, my heart skipped a beat. We always made this eye contact where we just got lost in each other's eyes. I could always see the others giving us sly smirks.

Skylar interrogated me about that night, wanting to know everything that happened. I simply told her we just chatted around the fire and told stories. I couldn't reveal the legends themselves, it was a special thing for the tribe. She was disappointed with my explanation and even more so when I was still talking to the group even after her objections.

So that leads me to now. Laying on my bed doing absolutely nothing since I had finished all my homework yesterday. I felt so alone, almost an ache in my heart. Why was I feeling like this? I usually like time to myself but I wanted to do something. I wanted to be with someone.

I reached over to my bedside table and lifted my phone off it. I went to my contacts and scrolled through the names before stopping. My finger was hovering above a name. I read the name and paused. It was Kim's name.

Why was I stopped at Kim's name and not Skylar's? Skylar was my best friend. I shook my head slightly and kept scrolling until I found Skylar's name. I went to tap the screen but my finger never made contact. I was hesitating. I had an internal battle going on in my mind.

A few seconds passed before I tapped my screen and sat upward in frustration. I held the phone to my ear as I heard it ringing.

"Hello?" A voice came through.

"Hey, Kim. It's me, Maddison." I had decided to ring Kim and I'm not really sure why.

I could hear the smile in her voice even through the phone. She was always so happy and nice. "Maddison, it's so good to hear from you. Can I help you with something?"

Her question threw me off guard. Why was I ringing her? "Um, I'm not actually sure. I was just kinda lonely and bored, you know?"

I didn't need to see her to know she had a big grin on her face. "No, I understand. Trust me, I know." She giggled a little but I'm not really sure why. Was it another inside joke? This is what happens when you join a group late. "I'm heading to Emily's soon. Do you want to come? I could give you a lift."

A smile automatically graced my face. "That'd be nice, thanks."

"No problem, just give me the address and I'll be there in 20." She replied.

* * *

It wasn't long before I saw Kim pull out the front of my house. I exited my home and went to her car to save her the trouble of knocking on the door. I hopped in the passenger seat while greeting the girl. "Thanks for this. I don't know why I feel so lonely, guess I wanted some company."

"It's fine." I saw her give a sly smile. "Let me guess. You have a bit of an ache in your heart."

I looked at her eye wide. "How'd you know?"

"Call it a skill." She chuckled.

The conversation died down as we rode to Emily's. This made me think of the woman. She was really sweet as well. Another thought struck me. "I don't mean to pry but I was wondering, what happened to Emily? With the scar?"

Kim tensed a bit when I asked and I immediately regretted ever saying something. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me. It's none of my business."

Kim gave a sad smile. "No, it's okay. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind you knowing. Emily was attacked by a bear."

I froze, thinking back to my vision. I saw she was attacked by a large, black-coated creature. So it must have been a bear that I saw, it makes sense. I felt sorry for the girl. "Poor Emily…" I mumbled.

Kim hummed in agreement, sadness evident in her voice. The car ride fell silent again after that but we were just pulling up to Emily's anyway.

Once the car came to a stop, the two of us jumped out and entered the house to be greeted by Emily. "Hello, Kim." She gave the girl a hug before settling her eyes on me. "Ah, Maddison, you're here too. It's wonderful to see you again." She gave me a hug as well.

"She was feeling lonely." Kim chimed up as she exchanged a knowing look with Emily, who broke out into a big smirk.

"I see. Well, not to worry girls. The boys should be back very soon." Emily stated with a big grin as she walked back into the kitchen. I could tell by the smell that she was cooking something. Probably muffins.

Kim's face visibly lit up when she heard that. She went over and sat down at the table, motioning for me to do the same. "Where are the guys?" I asked while sitting next to Kim.

Emily answered my question. "They're helping Sam, they work for him so to speak."

I was curious. "What do they do?"

Emily hesitated a bit with her answer. "Oh, just the few odd jobs here and there. They do a fair bit in security."

I nodded my head in response before looking outside. It was quite dark outside but luckily it wasn't raining. To be honest, it kinda summed up how I felt right now. Like a void in my soul. Strange, I thought being with others would help.

Emily came over to sit with Kim and I after checking on her cooking. The three of were chatting to pass the time, catching up on anything that had happened since we last saw each other. Kim was mid-way through explaining her school subjects when a loud howl rang throughout the house. It wasn't an ordinary howl either. It was full of fear and desperation, almost like a warning.

Emily and Kim stood up instantly, their chairs scraping against the floor. They were looking at each other through silent communication. Emily turned to me. "Come on. We need to go. Now. Kim we'll take your car."

I was confused of what was happening but from how panicked the girls were acting, I was scared. I stood up quickly and followed Emily and Kim who were running to the door. Emily guided Kim and I through the door first, with her following up the rear.

Kim ran to the driver seat while Emily took passenger and I took the back. We had just reached the doors when I turned to see a woman standing a few metres away from us, near the edge of the woods. She was extremely pale with short, blonde hair. But most noticeably about her was her blood-red eyes.

Emily and Kim had frozen in place, almost like they were scared to move a muscle. No one said anything as we just stared at the woman. She honestly scared me to death. She glanced at each of us, almost as if wondering who to jump at first.

My eyes flickered between Kim and Emily to the woman. What was happening?

Suddenly, growls could be heard. Out of the woods leaped a huge, red wolf. It attacked the pale woman before another oversized white wolf came out the woods, helping the red wolf. The white wolf bit down on the woman's torso while the red wolf ripped her head off.

I let out a scream as my hands flew up to my mouth. Emily turned to me and pulled me back towards the house as Kim followed us. The two wolves snarled and glanced at the body laying on the ground.

It wasn't long before another six wolves appeared from the woods. They all exchanged glances before some of them looked at us. Most noticeably, a large black wolf stepped forward staring directly at us. I was hiding behind Emily as she called out to the wolf. "It's okay. We're okay."

The wolves gave us one final look before turning and running back into the woods. One wolf lingered slightly. It had a light grey coat with black spots and a black nose. I made eye contact with it and I felt like the void in my heart instantly vanished. Another small howl was heard and the wolf broke the contact and ran into the woods with the others.

My mouth was ajar as I pointed at woods. "Wha- What?" I mumbled out.

My eyes flickered back the woman's body on the ground. Her head was ripped off her body but there was no blood. I had to slam my hand over my mouth to stop my scream.

Emily and Kim had to practically carry me inside since I was so distraught. They placed me on a chair just as the boys, plus Leah, came running through the back door shirtless. Sam ran up to Emily while Jared ran to Kim, asking if the were okay.

Embry came running up to me, kneeling beside me. "Maddison, are you alright? You're not hurt, are you? She didn't touch you?"

"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine." I managed to stutter out. I furrowed my brows. "Wait." I glanced at Embry. "How did you know what happened?" Embry didn't reply. I looked around the room to see how the boys fidgeting. No one was answering. Then I realised, there were eight of them. There were also eight wolves.

"Impossible." I said, standing up and stumbling back. My mouth hung open as I pointed at them. I tried to speak but nothing came out.

Fear was evident on my face as Embry stepped forward. "Maddison, please. We're not going to hurt you."

"You're- You're all…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Maddison, please, trust me. Let me explain." Embry pleaded, staring me right in the eyes.

I stared straight at his eyes. I knew Embry. I've been with him before and he never hurt me. A moment of silence passed before I whispered with a shaky breath. "Okay." He was just going to explain. That's it. Then I can always leave.

Relief washed over his face as he slowly walked over to me. "Let's talk in private."

"You can go to mine and Emily's room." Sam called out to Embry who nodded in response.

Embry led me up to their room, closing the door. I was still nervous and I knew he could tell. I stood in the middle of the room as Embry stood near the door. He looked like he was thinking before he placed his hands together. "I don't know where to begin but those tribe legends, they're all true. I'm a werewolf. A shapeshifter. Along with the other seven downstairs."

"A werewolf?" I managed to croak out as I looked down at my feet.

"Yes. We have the power to shapeshift into a wolf to protect the tribe and to protect people." He explained.

I thought about the campfire. "To protect people from the cold ones?" I asked thinking back to the legend.

"Yes. The cold ones." Embry stated.

I gulped. "And that woman was a cold one?"

"Yes. She was going to hurt you girls and so we stopped her." He told me gently.

"What was she? What's a cold one?" I asked, glancing up at Embry.

He stared at my eyes, hesitating before telling me. "A vampire."

I rubbed my face with my hand. "Vampires. Right. That would explain why there was no blood when her head was ripped off."

Embry nodded before walking towards me, standing just before me. "I'm so sorry, Maddison. I didn't mean to get you involved in all this." He had such a sad look.

"It's okay." I smiled weakly. "But can you tell me more about werewolves and vampires?" Considering the fact I just found out they were real I wanted to know everything about them.

Embry smiled before telling me about the pack. He told me how they transformed because of the scent of vampires, the treaty with the Cullens, how they can read each other's minds, how no one knows and everything in between.

Everything was making sense now, especially everyone exchanges knowing looks at each other but I did have one final question. "If you can't let people get too close, then why did you guys let me?"

Embry let out a sigh. "There is one thing I haven't told you. It's a wolf thing." I looked at him not saying a word, allowing him to continue. "It's called imprinting."

"Okay, and what's that?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head.

"It's when a wolf sees her for the first time, everything changes. You're not just living anymore, it's like you're living for her. She becomes the most important thing in the world. You'd do anything for her, whatever she needed." He looked me in the eye. "Sam imprinted on Emily and Jared on Kim. I'm sure you've seen how they act towards them."

I thought about it and their relationships were ones of pure love. Those boys would do anything for them. "Yeah, I think I understand. But what has that got to do with me?"

"Maddison… I imprinted on you." I stared straight into his eyes and all I saw was love.

I was at a loss for words. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I realised I probably looked like a gaping fish and closed my mouth entirely.

A worried expression was beginning to form on Embry's face. "Please say something."

"I- I don't know what to say." I stumbled over my words.

"I'm sorry." He began, looking at the ground. "I've upset you because of this. You can tell me to stay away, I won't bother you again, I promise." But I could tell his voice was on the edge of cracking. It pained him to say that.

"No." I blurted out making his eyes snap to mine. I thought being with the group is what made me so happy. I was with friends. But if that was true, I should be so happy when I'm with Skylar. When I was with Kim and Emily. "Please don't stay away." I mumbled quietly, averting my gaze, playing with my fingers.

I think I finally understand why I was so happy. The loneliness, the void in my heart. That all disappeared when I was with Embry.

I gathered all my strength and looked into his eyes. "I want you to always stay by my side."

Although I still don't know anything about this feeling, I'm pretty sure this whole time, I think I've been falling in love with Embry.


	6. 6 - Wolf Girl

**Wolf Girl**

Embry and I went back to join the rest of the 'pack'. I was still anxious about the whole werewolf thing but these were my friends. I walked behind Embry, not sure what to do. I just felt safer with him.

When we reached the kitchen and dining area, all the boys were sitting at the table eating some food Emily had cooked. I suddenly realised they were all shirtless, including Embry. I had been talking to Embry while he had been shirtless. I felt my cheeks go red at the thought.

"Hey, look who's back." Paul called out, a mouth full of food.

Sam was holding Emily in his arms as he spoke, mainly directing his question at Embry. "Is it all good?"

I could hear the smile in Embry's voice. "I think so." He turned his head to look down at me.

Realising he was checking for confirmation, I gave him a small smile. "Yeah." I started before turning to Sam and the rest of the pack. "It's all good."

"I guess that officially makes you one of the wolf girls." Jared joked as he snuggled his head in Kim's neck, who was on his lap. This caused her to giggle in response.

I furrowed my brows before clicking. "Oh, that's what Bella meant. No wonder all you guys freaked out."

Quil gave an awkward chuckle. "We didn't freak out."

I smile played on my lips. "Yeah, you did. Embry and Jacob turned to ice while the rest of you snapped your heads our way. Not to mention Sam's distraction." I turned to see Sam's reaction.

He looked confused. "Why? What was wrong with my distraction?"

I let out a laugh. "Seconds, really? By that point, the boys had already had fifths."

Sam's reaction was priceless. He looked like a deer in headlights which caused the entire pack to laugh.

"You know, Maddison, I think you're going to fit in just fine here." Paul told me, pointing at me with a muffin in his hand, causing me to smile.

Seth piped up. "What are you talking about? She already does." The pack started smiling and laughing, agreeing with the boy. They cared for me? I was one of them? I couldn't stop the smile growing on my face. I had to bite my lip to stop my eyes from watering.

"Maddi." I stated. Everyone quietened down in confusion as they looked at me. "You guys can call me Maddi."

I could see the smiles creeping on everyone's face. "Okay, welcome to the pack, _Maddi_." Embry spoke, my nickname lingered slightly on his tongue. I got shivers just hearing it. I glanced up at the boy with a smile as he did the same.

"Well, honestly now I feel sorry for the girl." Quil started making everyone look at him in shock and confusion. A smile played on his lips before he joked. "Now she has to handle Embry."

The pack burst out laughing while Embry rolled his eyes at his friend. "Real class clown." But he couldn't hide the smile that played on his lips.

"Well, what are you two doing?" Paul questioned us two. I gave him a confused look. What did he mean? Paul gave me a face which made it seem like it was obvious. "Sit down and eat." He pointed at the two free chairs.

Embry started walking forwards and I followed him. The seats were around the other side, closer to the front door. When we walked over to sit down, I stopped and looked out the glass door. The body was gone.

"We took care of the body." Sam spoke up, catching everyone's attention. I glanced at him. Guess he knew what I was thinking. I gave a small nod before sitting down.

I stared at the table before I felt a hand on my leg. I followed the arm which led to Embry who was giving me a reassuring smile. I gave a small smile in return before he removed his hand.

"Where's Jacob and Leah?" I asked after noticing they weren't here.

"They're just patrolling. Making sure there aren't anymore blood suckers hanging around." Paul spoke as he reached for another muffin.

There are vampires out in the world. It's such a nerving thought. Jared must have seen my expression. "Don't worry. You're in the safest place right now. We're built to deal with them." He ended his speech with a kiss on Kim's forehead, letting her know she was protected and loved.

My glances kept flicking between them and Sam and Emily. These were imprinted couples. I assume Paul and Rachael must be too. I stole a glance at Embry. I was his imprint. Does that mean we are meant to be like them? Is that what we have to be? I wonder if there were any others imprints but I was nervous to ask so I kept quiet. I can ask Embry later.

* * *

We all talked for a few hours. I looked at my phone to check the time. It was late. I glanced at Kim. I don't think she wants to leave since she was busy snuggling with Jared. The two had moved to the couch and were watching TV.

Embry must have been watching me. "You can leave if you want. It is late." He whispered.

"Kim drove me here." I whispered back.

He had a face of realisation. "Let me handle this."

I watched as he stood up and walked up to Kim and Jared. He leant down and talked to them. I could see Kim reaching for something in her pocket before she gave it to Embry. He walked back to me and I tilted my head in question. He simply held up his hand to reveal car keys hanging off his finger. "I'll be your chauffeur."

"You don't have to-" I started not wanting to make more work for him.

He held up his hand for me to stop. "It'd be my pleasure. Trust me. Now you ready to go?"

I stood up with a nod. Embry alerted the others. "Okay guys, I'm taking Maddi home."

There was a chorus of goodbyes before I promised to come back. This time I'm certain I will. I walked out the door and followed Embry to the car. I couldn't help back think about that vampire as I looked where its body was last but I forced the thought out my head.

I hopped in the passenger seat while Embry started the car. We drove in silence before Embry started the conversation. "Thank you." He said simply.

I looked at him with confusion. "For what?"

"For everything." He told with a small smile. "It must be difficult to take in."

"I will admit it's hard knowing there are vampires out there but knowing you guys protect us eases my mind." I admitted to him.

"I will always protect you." He breathed out. I don't think he realised or meant for it but it caused my heart to skip a beat. I had to try and stop the heat rushing to my cheeks. Lucky it was dark.

He turned to face me and I thought he had caught on but he didn't mention it even if he did. "Thank you for accepting the, you know, whole imprinting thing too."

I know for sure now I was blushing. "Why wouldn't I? Who wouldn't accept it?"

"Emily didn't." Embry stated.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "What? She looks like she does."

"She does now. But she didn't when Sam first told her." Embry's face turned sad. "Sam used to date Leah but had to end it after he imprinted on Emily, Leah's cousin."

No way. Sam dated Leah but imprinted on her cousin. That's complicated. "That must have hurt them all." I mumbled.

"It did." He took a sigh before continuing, like the next part was even harder to say. It made me kind of nervous. How can it be any worse? "Emily rejected Sam for it. Mentioned some things about his dad she shouldn't have. Sam got angry and shifted in front of her. She was standing to close and now she's scarred for life."

I looked at him in disbelief. "It wasn't a bear attack?" I thought back to my vision. That huge black creature was Sam in his wolf form. It was the same black wolf I saw when the vampire attacked. The one Emily told we were alright.

Embry shook his head. "Sam regrets it with everything he has. He's constantly reminded of it every time he sees her face." Embry had a hard look on his face. "It just shows how dangerous we are. How we can hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. And even if you do, I'll still be here for you." Embry turned to look at me with surprise. "Emily accepted him after a while, right? Even after what happened. She still loves him." I turned to face him and flashed him a smile. "There's always risk but it's nothing compared to how happy I am with you."

Embry gave out a small laugh. "Truly, thank you."

We pulled up out the front of my place. I hopped out while Embry put my window down. I closed the door and spoke to him through the open window. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you sometime? School?"

"You bet." He answered as I turned to walk away. "Maddi." I turned back to face him. "Here." He leaned over and handed me a piece of paper. "It's my number. Call or message me whenever."

I couldn't stop my smile. "Will do. Goodnight, Embry."

"Goodnight, Maddi." And with that I walked back to my house. I unlocked the door and went inside. I saw Embry driving away as I closed the door.

I took a deep breath before heading upstairs to my room. Since it was late, all the lights were off. My parents must have been sleeping.

I was trying to quietly sneak up but I almost had a heart attack when the lights suddenly flashed on. "You're home late." I turned to see my mother.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be out that long. I was at a friend's house." I apologised.

My mother waved her hand. "I don't mind that you were with friends. Just send a message next time to let us know where you are and for how long."

I gave her a surprised look. I guess she wasn't scolding me. My parents are pretty chilled. "Sorry, it must have slipped my mind. I will let you know from now on."

"Good girl. Now go to bed, you've got school in the morning." She said with a yawn before turning to go back to her room. I went to do as she said but suddenly I was engulfed by darkness. I stopped walking and pouted. She could've left the light on until I found my room.

After scrambling in the dark, I found my room and went inside. I quickly got in my pyjamas so I could go to bed. I was so tired.

I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling. My eyelids were heavy but I couldn't sleep. My mind was wandering too much.

I was thinking about everything that happened today. Everything I learnt. Vampires and werewolves. I was scared about vampires. What if one attacked me right now? I felt like I had just watched a horror movie and was scared the monsters were in my room.

I survived every other night without knowing about them. And the pack were patrolling, right? They would protect me.

I leaned over and turned my bedside light on. My dark room was scaring me. Something could be in the darkness. I know I can sleep even with the light on. However, the fear still kept me awake. Along with something else.

I couldn't stop thinking of Embry. He imprinted on me. I was still learning what that meant and what it meant for us. What were we?

My mind must be in overdrive right now. I need to try to sleep. I pushed the vampires out my mind and focused on Embry. My fear was replaced with happiness. The thought of Embry was enough to soothe me. Hopefully I drift off soon.


	7. 7 - A Friend Of A Friend

**A Friend Of A Friend**

Technically, I got some sleep last night. But it wasn't actually sleeping, more like cat naps throughout the night. I feel like a zombie as I walked into the school. I can feel the bags under my eyes. I probably look worse than I feel.

I reached my locker and stared at the lock. I lifted my hands up to enter the code into the lock but my fingers wouldn't move. I let out a sigh. I had no energy.

"Woah, you look terrible." A loud screeching voice came from beside me. I jumped out of my skin as I instinctively moved away in surprise.

After seeing Skylar standing by my locker, I placed my hand over my heart. "You gave me a heart attack." I worked my way back to where I was originally standing and this time entered my code into the lock.

I pulled my locker door open as I grabbed my books. "But seriously, you look like me after I pull an all-nighter. Are you okay?" Skylar asked with concern.

After grabbing my chemistry books, I closed my locker. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep well." I explained as I rubbed my eye.

"Maybe you should go home." She suggested.

This made me giggle. "Like you ever go home when you're like this. I'll survive the day. Now come on, we have chemistry to get to."

We wandered our way to the classroom before sitting in our seats. I scanned the room before my eyes stopped on someone just in front of me. "Quil?"

The boy turned around to face me, recognition crossing his face. "Maddi? I didn't know you were in this class." He said with a grin.

"I didn't know you were either." I replied with surprise.

He just grinned even more before he went serious. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good."

I sighed. I think I'll be getting this question a lot today. "I'm fine, just tired. Didn't sleep well."

An expression I couldn't recognise passed his face. It was hard to explain. Like pity and guilt, maybe sadness. He probably had a rough idea why. I mean I learnt a lot yesterday and he probably realised it.

Quil opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything more, Mr Wyatt came in. "Okay class, settle down." He placed his books on the table and went straight to the board. "Today we are going to talk about Periodic Table trends like electronegativity and ionisation."

I was silently listening to him drabble on while taking notes. It was hard to focus since I was tired but luckily I understood the concept and could keep up. My attention broke when I felt a stab in my rib. I turned to see Skylar elbowing me.

I gave her a questioning look. She flicked her eyes upwards. I followed her line of sight to Quil. I looked back at her still not understanding what she wanted. She sighed before whispering to me. "I didn't know you two were so chummy. He even called you Maddi."

I looked to make sure no one could hear us. The class was in light chatter mode even as the teacher taught so we were safe. "He's a friend?" I asked more than stated.

She let out a sigh. "Why are you talking with him and the others still?"

"Because they are my friends." I explained without hesitating this time.

We stared at each other for a minute before the bell rang. Skylar sighed before gathering her stuff. I did the same thinking the conversation had ended. However, I felt something wrap around my arm. Skylar had linked our arms and she dragged me out the door.

"We have a break now before lunch." Skylar said while she dragged me to the girls' bathroom. Once we were in, she let me go. "Why are you so tired?"

Now I was confused. That was a weird change of subject. "I told you. I couldn't sleep."

"Fine. Where were you last night? Did you go out?" Skylar pressed.

I swallowed. I know what she is doing now. She's not dumb. Not point hiding it. "Yeah. I was with Kim and the others."

"Thought so. I don't get why you're hanging with them. They're a bad influence." Skylar explained.

I leant against the wall. "You say that because you don't know them that well. I've told you they aren't a cult. Why are you so against them?"

"I'm not." She tried to defend but that wouldn't work with me. I raised one eyebrow at her. "Because you're spending more and more time with them." She said with sadness.

She's jealous. No, more like lonely. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I promise I'm not just ditching you for them. But please understand that they're important to me too." She pouted. "Besides, you aren't alone. You hung out with those other girls before I came. They're your friends, not mine. Kinda the same situation."

"You got me there." She said with a small smile. "I guess when you are busy with those guys, I can always go back to my girls."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." I pouted this time.

She broke out into a grin. "I'm just messing with you, they're fine, but they can't replace you."

I grinned back. "They won't have to. We are still best friends, just we have other friends too."

We both nodded in agreement before the bell went. Guess it was lunch time. "But I get to have lunch with you today." She shot-gunned.

"Fine." I joked with her. We both left the bathroom and headed to the cafeteria.

After waiting in line for ages, we finally sat down with our food. Skylar got herself some more yogurt while I had another sandwich. I scanned the room to see the pack sitting where they always do. I could see Embry looking my way. He had sad eyes but they brightened when we made eye contact.

I glanced away to focus on eating. I'll talk to him a bit later. "So, what happened yesterday?" Skylar questioned as she took the lid of her yogurt off and picked up a spoon.

"Not much. Went to a girl named Emily's house and just hung out there." I lied, well it was the truth just with some things left out.

Skylar put a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth. "Liar." She deadpanned. I felt my heart race. How did she know. "Who is it?"

I relaxed slightly. She didn't know about them. But I was still lost. "Who is what?"

She placed her spoon down. "The guy you like obviously."

I felt my cheeks flush. She was staring at me intensely. "None of them." I blurted out.

"You're a terrible liar. Just tell me." She stated.

I sighed. I couldn't hide it from her. "I think Embry." I mumbled.

Luckily she didn't cause a big commotion about it. Instead she leaned back in her seat. "Hm. I guess I can approve." She suddenly leant forwards, close to my face. "Kay, I support it. Go get him, girl."

I know I was blushing at this point. I couldn't tell her about imprinting. I didn't even know where I stood with him. "What do you mean 'go get him'?"

"This." She abruptly stood out of her seat and picked up her tray. "I'm going to sit with my other friends. You better go join yours." She told with a wink before leaving.

I was left dumbfounded. This girl. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips as I stood up and took my tray to the bin. I'd finished anyway. I took a deep breath and headed towards the pack.

"Hey, look who it is." Jared stated making everyone look at me.

Embry tapped the empty seat beside him which I accepted and sat down. "So, what brings you here? Thought you were with your friend." Paul asked.

I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck. "We kinda came to a little agreement. Don't worry, we are all good."

Everyone nodded their heads and continued with their meal. Their chatter continued again as Paul stole an apple from Seth. The latter complaining about it and the former telling him to grow bigger.

Jacob and Quil were playfully bantering about some movie, trying to decide if it was good or not.

Kim was snuggling up to Jared as he gave her forehead a soft kiss.

My eyes carefully glanced to Embry's direction. He was joining in with Jacob and Quil. He had a goofy smile as he joked around with his friends. I still wanted to talk to him about the whole situation with imprinting but I didn't know where to even begin.

"I swear, if you take anything off my tray again I'll-" Seth growled at Paul who had picked up half of Seth's sandwich.

"You'll what? Bark at me." Paul laughed as he took a mighty bite out of the sandwich, purposefully rubbing it in Seth's face.

Seth grumbled before placing his arms either side of his tray to protect it from anymore snatchers. I smiled at the two. It was harmless banter between the two. Seth is usually so calm. Trying to act tough definitely didn't suit him. Paul knew Seth wouldn't really be mad and wouldn't hurt a fly and is just teasing him.

"How have you been today?" I turned my head to see Embry talking to me.

"I've been fine." I smiled at him. "Though, I didn't know Quil was in my chemistry class." I looked in the boy's direction.

"Neither did I. Guess we both just never realised it." Quil responded as the three stopped talking about their movies.

"Wow. You two must be oblivious." Jacob teased.

"Do you know every person in your class?" Quil challenged Jacob.

"Yeah, I do. It's you who doesn't." Jacob defended.

Quil refused to lose. "Oh really? Name them."

Suddenly the bell rang out, signalling the end of lunch. Jacob grinned while standing up. "Can't. I have to get to class with my classmates who I know."

"You're running away because you can't name them." Quil stated as he stood up too. Jacob quickly turned and walked away, taking his tray with him. "You were just saved by the bell." Quil shouted as he chased after his friend.

I chuckled to myself at the two. They are comedy gold. And I don't have to pay to see it. "Hey." Embry said to grab my attention. "Can I see you once school ends?"

"Of course. Meet me at my locker, number 56?" He gave me a nod.

"I'll see you then." He said as he walked off to his next class. Guess I better do the same.

I headed for my next class. English with Miss Alexanders. She was a lovely teacher, as long as you stayed on her good side. I entered the room and sat in my usual seat. It wasn't long before Skylar joined me.

"So, how was it?" Skylar asked.

I gave her an incredulous look. "Honestly, not much happened at all." I replied while resting my chin on my hand.

"What?!" Skylar practically screamed causing the whole class to look at us. She quickly lowered her head and raised her hand slightly as if to apologise. When everyone turned back to what they were doing, Skylar whispered. "I gave you that precious time and you wasted it."

I pouted at her. "I didn't waste it. Besides, I'll see them again sometime."

Skylar leaned back in her seat. "When? You don't see them in your classes. They do different subjects or they are in a different classroom. Well, except for Quil. But otherwise, your only option is lunch."

"I hang with them after school remember." I told as I got my books out.

Skylar thought for a second. "I guess so. But girl, you gotta get in there."

A gave a half-hearted laugh. If only she knew. Our conversation ended as Miss Alexanders walked in. "This isn't over." Skylar stated before she focused on the lesson.

After learning about our next assignment, which happened to be another essay, class was over and school had officially ended.

Skylar and I were walking out, and like she promised, our conversation wasn't over. "When are you seeing him next?"

I bit the inside of my mouth. "When I'm at my locker."

We stopped walking. We were at my locker. Skylar stared at me, then my locker, then at me. She suddenly clicked. "Oh my- I gotta get outta here." She rushed around like a lost kid. She turned to face me. "You gotta message me the details." And with that she ran off.

I chuckled as I opened my locker and placed my things inside. "Number 56 would be right here."

"That's correct." I turned to face Embry as he leant against the lockers next to mine.

He smirked. "Glad you gave me good directions."

I closed my locker and turned to face him. "What now?"

"I walk you to your car." He replied smoothly. I playfully raised my eyebrow at him as I began to lead the way.

We walked in comfortable silence until we reached the carpark. My car was nearby. "I was talking to Quil today." I glanced out the corner of my eye at Embry. "He said you couldn't sleep last night."

I stopped walking as I reached my car. "Is that why no one commented about how terrible I look today during lunch?"

Embry instantly rejected that idea. "You could never look terrible." I could feel my heart beat a little faster at his compliment, even if he was lying. "Was what he said true."

I lowered my head slightly. "Yeah. I just couldn't fall asleep." I tried to brush it off as unimportant.

"I'm sorry." My eyes snapped to Embry. "It's because of everything that happened yesterday, right?"

I couldn't lie to him. "It is." I saw the sadness in his eyes. "But it's not what you think. Just finding out about vampires kinda scared me. The only reason I felt like I could even close my eyes was because you guys were protecting everyone from them." I knew I was rambling but didn't know how to stop.

Embry rested a hand on my shoulder. I could feel the warmth of his hand even through my jumper. "Don't worry. I'll always protect you." This time I know for sure he could see my blush from his smirk. "Next time you get scared. Ring me. I'm just a phone call away."

"Sure. Sorry I haven't yet. I kinda see you a lot so…" I said awkwardly.

Embry flashed me a grin. "It's fine. Just know I'm here for you." He looked around himself. "I better go."

"When will I see you next?" I questioned in desperation before realising I even said it.

Embry smiled. "Tomorrow probably. At school."

"Right." I mentally facepalmed. I'm such an idiot. Judging from his smile, I think he liked that I asked that question. I thought it best to get out now before I regret it. "Well, see ya." And with a wave, I hopped in my car and drove off.


	8. 8 - A Phone Call Away

**A Phone Call Away**

I had just gotten home. I was laying on my bed. Who knew my life could get so complicated. I still don't know where I stand with Embry. I don't even have the courage to ask him.

I felt a vibration. I looked down on my bed to see my phone ringing. I picked it up and saw the name 'Skylar' on the screen. I answered the phone and held it to my ear. "Hey."

We didn't even get the general chit-chat out the way before she got straight to the point. _"How did it go?"_

"Hate to disappoint you but nothing happened. He just walked me to my car." I replied as I laid on my back. Though I admit I wished we could've talked more, just not about my sleeping problems.

"_Wow. What a letdown. So many opportunities going to waste." _I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Well, if it makes you feel better. He told me I should call him." I had to hold my phone away from my ear as she screamed. I thought she might be happy with that information but I didn't expect screaming.

"_What are you doing talking to me? Ring him right now."_ Skylar scolded me.

Sometimes I couldn't believe this girl. "I saw him a short while ago. I don't even have a reason to call him. And you rang me!"

I could hear her 'tsk'-ing through the phone. _"That's beside the point."_

"Well, sorry, I don't want to scare him off." There was silence before she replied.

"_Fine. But just ring him sometime. I'll see you tomorrow." _Skylar told me.

"See ya." And with that, I hung up. Sorry, Skylar. But this situation is something more than you realise and I can't tell you about it.

But there is someone I can talk about it with. I looked at Kim's number on my phone. My finger hovered above the dial button. But I couldn't do it. I wouldn't even know what to say.

I threw my phone down on my bed. It was the last thing I remembered before I collapsed into a deep sleep. I guess the sleep I missed caught up to me.

* * *

School went by like normal. Skylar told me I should ask Embry on a date so that we could really talk. Honestly, we really needed time to talk so it wasn't a bad idea. Skylar sat with her other friends at lunch to give me a chance to ask him.

Lunch was just like yesterday. They were all playfully bantering. Seth was being brave today and taking Paul's food. Kim was teasing Jared by not giving him the affection he wanted which made him pout. Quil and Jacob were discussing another movie.

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" Embry asked me. He intently watched me probably making sure I didn't lie.

"It was much better. In fact, I crashed as soon as I got home so I'm all caught up in sleep. See there aren't any bags today." I pointed under my eyes to prove my pointed.

Embry laughed with happiness. "I'm glad."

This was the perfect opportunity to do what Skylar said and ask. "Hey, I was wondering. What are you doing tomorrow after school?"

"I'm actually going to Bella Swan's graduation party tomorrow with Jacob and Quil." Embry explained with a tilt of his head.

I couldn't stop the sad expression on my face. Just after I finally managed to ask. "Why? If there's something you need, I don't have to go." Embry immediately told me.

"No, no. Don't miss it. I just wanted to hang out but it's okay." By this time, everyone on the table had tuned into our conversation.

"I would love to. I don't have to go to Bella's party tomorrow. Just say the word and I'll be with you." Embry told me with full honesty.

Now I was panicking. I raised my hands in front of me. "No. It's okay. Go to Bella's."

Embry looked like he wanted to object but Kim interrupted us. "If you say the word, Embry will skip Bella's to be with you." She glanced out the corner of her eye to Jared and he kissed her cheek. I guess she's speaking from experience.

"No. It's fine." I tried to clear everything up. I turned to Embry directly. "I want you to go to Bella's graduation party. Understood?" Embry nodded reluctantly, a small frown on his face. "We can hang out later." This instantly made him perk up with a smile.

We both smiled at each other before the rest of the table went back to their usual chatter. I used this opportunity to lean over to Kim. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I haven't got any plans." She said with a smile.

"Can we hang out?" I asked.

"Of course." She grinned at me. "Want to meet at Emily's?"

"Of course." I grinned back. It would be nice to see her again too.

* * *

It took forever for the next day to come. School had been and gone. I was currently in my room getting ready to go to Emily's. Embry, Jacob and Quil should be at Bella's right about now.

After checking I had everything, I ran out my room and downstairs. "I'm heading off now." I called out to my mother and father.

"Have fun." My mother sang out as she poked her head around the corner to see me.

"Don't stay out too late." My father told as he was sitting on the couch.

I gave them both a smile. "Will do. I'll be home sometime." And with that, I was out the door.

I climbed into my car before driving to Emily's house. I actually quite enjoy the ride to Emily's. It's easy and has pretty scenery. I looked out to the sky. It was dark and gloomy. Funny enough, I find this weather to be my favourite. I'm not used to it but it's common here so now I see it a lot.

I pulled up in front of Emily's. Kim's car was already parked. She must inside. I got out and walked up the front steps to the sliding door. I opened it and walked inside. I closed the door behind me and by the time I turned around again, I was engulfed in a hug. "Maddi, I'm so happy you're here."

"Glad to be here, Emily." I smiled at the woman as she pulled away.

I looked over to see Kim sitting at the table. She gave me a wave as she ate a cookie. I walked over to her with Emily doing the same. We were all sitting and we all reached for a cookie that was placed on a tray in the middle of the table.

"Where are the other guys?" I asked since there seemed to be no one else here.

"Sam, Jared and Paul are patrolling." Emily answered after swallowing the food in her mouth. "Seth and Leah are at their house."

"I've been meaning to ask, what exactly does patrolling mean? Are they just waiting until they see a vampire?" I asked with sincere curiosity.

Kim spoke up this time since Emily had her mouth full. "Pretty much. They just make sure there aren't any vampires in the area. Though this time they're making sure one isn't here."

I tilted my head. "What does that mean?"

"There is one red-haired woman. She keeps coming back no matter how much the boys chase her away. She's too quick for them." Emily told me.

I gulped. "Why does she keep coming back?"

"She supposedly after Bella Swan." Emily explained with a solemn expression.

That girl who is friends with Jacob? "What, why? How is she even involved?"

"She's after revenge since Edward killed her mate. And now she wants to kill Edward's mate, Bella." Emily explained while Kim was being quiet.

Embry did tell me about the Cullen's. I didn't know Bella was involved with them though. That explains a fair bit with the whole Jacob thing.

"Okay, enough of that now. Can we please change the subject to something happier." Kim begged. Guess the vampires freak her out as much as me. "Like you wanting to hang with Embry." Kim had a big grin.

Emily also had one so I'm guessing Kim told her what happened. I looked at them both. I guess this is the perfect chance to ask them. "About that. I was wondering. What exactly is an imprint?"

Both of them stared at me with wide eyes. Kim was first to snap out of it. "Didn't Embry tell you?"

"He did. And I thought I understood but now I'm not sure." I said while playing with my fingers. For some reason I was embarrassed.

"Imprints are kind of like soul mates, I guess." Kim tried to explain with a finger on her chin. "They would do anything for us."

"I understand that bit." I felt my cheeks begin to heat up. "But I don't know what Embry and I are supposed to be."

Emily took over. "It can be whatever you want it to be." She told me with a sweet voice, as if trying to ease my worries.

Call me stupid but I still didn't understand. "What does that mean?"

"An imprinter will be whatever the imprintee needs. A friend, brother, protector. It's not limited to romantic relationships." Emily explained with her soft voice.

I thought about her words. "But all of the other imprints are romantic." I mumbled.

"Not all of them." Kim stated as she tilted her head.

I looked at her with disbelief. Yeah, they were. Her and Jared. Sam and Emily. Paul and Rachael, unless… "Paul and Rachael aren't?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are. They're a couple." Kim said with a confused face.

Emily saw my expression and explained it to me. "There's one more imprint."

I must have had an expression of just pure shock. "Who?" I was so curious and really happy that another one of the boys had an imprint.

"Quil." Kim told with a grin on her face.

I must have had an even bigger grin then her. It took everything I had not to squeal. "Who is she?"

"My niece, Claire." Emily spoke up. Her niece? "She's two years old." I paled. She's only two. "I had the same feelings. I was angry at first. But imprints don't have to be romantic. Quil acts like a brother and her friend. An imprint is whatever the imprintee needs."

I closed my eyes, deep in thought. I opened them again and looked to the ceiling. "Whatever an imprintee needs, huh?" I murmured.

"Personally, I think they all become romantic. We kind of need each other. You know the easiest way to work it out." Kim spoke drawing my attention to her. "Is to simply discuss it with Embry."

"It's true." Emily agreed with Kim. "Once you both understand where you stand and what you want it makes things so much clearer and easier."

I nodded. I couldn't speak because I didn't know what to say. One thing that was clear now, was that Embry and I needed to talk. "You know what. Call him right now and plan to meet tomorrow." Kim told me with a sly smirk.

"Huh? What, no, I can't." I blurted out in a rushed matter.

"Sure you can. Do it." Kim urged me on.

I could feel my heart beat faster and my hands become sweaty. "What would I even say?"

Kim gave me a disbelieving look. "That you want to meet up with him tomorrow."

"O-Okay." I mumbled as I reached for my phone and pulled it out. I went to my contacts and found Embry's name. I sighed. "What if he doesn't want to."

Kim chuckled but luckily Emily spoke up. "He would be happy just hearing your voice when you call. He would love to spend time with you. It's hard for them to be apart from their imprints."

That was news to me. I stared down at my phone. I was still hesitating. Suddenly, my phone was snatched from my hands. I looked up to see Kim push the dial button before handing the phone back. "It kills me to see you like this. I'm just giving you a little nudge."

I looked to see my phone was ringing. "Ah!" I shouted in a panic.

I lifted the phone to my ear and waited until there was an answer. _"Hello. Embry speaking."_

"Eh, hey, Embry. It's Maddi." I spoke but my voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

"_Maddi! It's good to hear your voice." _I glanced at Emily who was smiling at me. She doesn't even realise it but she hit the nail on the head. _"Is something wrong?"_

"No, no. Everything's fine." I paused while staring at the two girls before me. They both grinned and gave me encouraging thumbs up. I took a deep breath. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I closed my eyes, waiting for his answer, half expecting it to be a rejection.

"_Of course. After school let's go somewhere." _I snapped my eyes open and I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Kim and Emily were smirking at me. They must have known it worked out.

"_Cool. Goodbye, Maddi." _Embry told me. I forgot he was in the middle of Bella's party. I shouldn't hold him up any longer.

"Bye, Embry." And with that, I ended the call. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Guess things went well." Kim asked while she grabbed my hands.

I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Yeah. We are meeting after school tomorrow."

"Yes!" Kim shouted as she gave me a hug. "I'm proud of you."

The sliding door behind me opened as a voice rang out. "Who are we proud of?"

I turned to see Seth closing the door before facing us. He had a goofy smile as he looked a us. "Just Maddi. But what are you doing here?" Kim inquired.

Seth spotted the cookies on the table and ran to sit down next to us. "Leah was in a mood so I thought I would drop by." He didn't even spare us a glance as he started munching away. When he finally drew his eyes away from the food and looked at us, he asked. "So, why are we proud of Maddi?"

I felt my heart race again. "It's a secret." Kim smirked as she lifted her finger to her lip in a 'shh' action.

Seth looked at her, eyes wide with innocence as he chewed away. He glanced at me with the same expression. He swallowed his mouthful. "It's about Embry, right?" He casually questioned before taking another bite of his cookie.

Mine, Kim and Emily's expression would have been a dead give away that he was right. We looked like gaping fish. "How'd you know?" Emily asked.

Seth swallowed again before lifting his finger and pointing at me briefly. "Her heart rate went crazy before so I just thought it must be about him. It spiked even more when I mentioned Embry's name, confirming it. That and your faces."

I paled. "You can hear my heart rate?"

"Yep." He told, popping the 'p'. "We have really good hearing." He tapped his ear as if to prove his point.

I thought back to all my moments with Embry. Did that mean he could hear my heart rate increase every time I was with him? I couldn't stop the embarrassed sigh that came out my mouth. Kim looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Nooo." I dragged out the word as I mumbled. "That means he probably hears my heart rate too."

"He does." Seth said nonchalantly. I snapped my eyes at him, silently asking what he meant. "I've been in his thoughts. He notices how your heart rate increases and how you blush."

Right. The telepathic communication when they are wolves. I ran my hand down my face. Wait. That probably means Seth knows what Embry thinks about me. I snuck a glance at the boy who was munching away. Yeah, I can't ask.

I buried my face into my hands. "Don't worry." Seth tried to ease my thoughts. "He finds it endearing." I could feel my whole face warming up. This is just embarrassing.

"Okay. Can we please change the subject?" I practically begged the trio. The all shared a laugh but thankfully the conversation changed to more general chit-chat.

Eventually, the sun began to set and I thought it was time I should head off. I said my goodbyes before I went home. Tomorrow was the day Embry and I got time to talk. I was nervous but excited at the same time.


	9. 9 - First Dates

**First Dates**

Tomorrow came slowly but it arrived. I sat with the pack again at lunch. I had told Skylar this morning about my phone call with Embry and she seemed more excited about it than me. She gave me this opportunity to be with him again but I promised us two girls would hang out tomorrow.

For some reason, the pack was off today. It was hard to explain but it wasn't so light-hearted. Everyone had a semi-serious face. Frankly, I was too scared to ask what was wrong. Jared seemed to be the only who was fine but I think it was because Kim was stroking his arm.

Embry didn't say much to me. He looked deep in thought. I gently placed my hand on his leg, catching his attention. I gave him a small, reassuring smile. He returned the favour and seemed to snap out of it.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and we went our separate ways. We planned to drive to my house so I could drop off my car and hop in his. Then we would spend some time together.

By the time school ended and I drove back to mine, I saw Embry pull out the front of my house. I quickly locked my car and threw my keys and bag inside my house. I ran to his car and climbed into the passenger seat. "You ready?" Embry asked.

I nodded my head as he began to drive away. "Where are we going?" I asked while I looked out the window.

"I have an idea." Embry smirked at me. I didn't mind where we went as long as it was just the two of us.

We drove for I little bit. I wasn't sure where we were but we ended up driving on a road which was near the edge of the cliff. I stared out the window, looking at the ocean that extended as far as the eye could see.

Embry suddenly drove off the road before parking. "We're here." He told me as he hopped out the car. I did the same and followed him to the edge of the cliff.

We were high up. I wasn't the best with heights so I stood a bit further back although I did try to look over the edge at the water below. "What is this place?"

"This is where we do cliff diving." Embry explained to me.

I was shocked. "You jump off the cliff here?" I looked back at the ledge.

"Yeah. It's scary but gives a real thrill." Embry stated as he sat on the ground near the ledge. "It also gives a nice view of the ocean." He patted the ground next to him.

I accepted the invitation as I sat on the ground next to him. We stared out at the water, just enjoying the company of each other. The sky was on the darker side with a cool breeze blowing. "Thanks for today. And for bringing me to this place."

Embry smiled at me. "Thanks for coming."

I stared into his eyes. His eyes were the first thing I remember noticing about Embry. We got lost in each other's eyes the first few times we met. We sat there for a moment as we just explored each other's eyes. It was now or never. "I talked with Kim and Emily yesterday."

Embry seemed surprised with my sudden announcement. He looked out at the sea with a playful smile. "What did you guys talk about?"

I paused before telling him. "Imprints." I saw his eyes narrow slightly and his smile faltered for a second.

He turned to face me. "What about them?" His face was fully of worry and he seemed unsure of what to say.

"Not to judge your explanation skills but I wanted to know what it meant." I answered truthfully while facing the ocean. "I wanted to know what we were supposed to be. And Emily said it can be whatever I want it to be."

I looked out the corner of my eye to see Embry giving a sad smile. He turned to me with a smile that could light up the whole universe. "She was right. It can be whatever you need it to be."

I searched his face. He wasn't lying. "I don't want it to be one sided. What do you want it to be?"

I seemed to throw him off guard but he recovered quickly. "Whatever you want it to be."

I grinned before I giggled. "We're going around in circles." I turned my whole body around to face him and sat on my knees. I stared directly into his eyes. "What are we now?"

He didn't reply. It's not that he refused to answer, he just didn't know how to answer. I could see him trying to work out what we were. "What do you think we are?"

"I don't know." We continued to just stare at each other. I felt my heart rate increase like crazy. "You can hear my heart rate, can't you? Seth told me."

He nodded slowly. "Sorry. I didn't want to embarrass you or something if I mentioned it." I think I was confusing him with where this was going.

I took a deep breath. Now or never. "I think I'm falling for you."

A moment of silence passed as he looked at me dumbfoundedly. I was unconsciously clenching my fists. I could feel my nails beginning to dig into my palms.

The silence began to cause me to panic. "I mean, I don't even know what love is but ever since I met you my heart beats like crazy, which you would already know since you can hear it. So at least this is what I think it is. Then the whole imprint thing. And all the other imprints are romantically involved, well except for Claire and Quil, but everyone thinks it's inevitable in the end." I stopped when I realised I was rumbling.

I looked to see Embry was just smiling at me with soft eyes. "You don't know how happy that makes me. Maddi, I love you. From the very moment I laid eyes on you, when I imprinted, I wanted to be with you."

I know for a fact I was blushing. But this time I didn't care that he could tell. "Well, sorry for making you wait this long." I glanced away as I scratched my cheek in shyness.

Suddenly, I was engulfed in warm arms. I looked to see Embry was hugging me. I lifted my arms to return the hug. His hug was strong and protective but also warm and comforting. After a few moments passed, he pulled away. "What does this make us?" he inquired playfully but also genuinely asking.

"Maybe, dating?" I questioned rather than stated.

He grinned. "Sounds good to me."

"But." I abruptly stated. "We take it slow."

He chuckled. "Whatever you want."

He slipped his hand into mine as we sat watching the scenery before us. "The other boys will find out about all of this, won't they?" I inquired with slight embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll try not to think about it but…" Embry offered.

"Nah, that'll make you think of it more." I chuckled. "I don't mind. Guess you can't hide anything. Not even how you find my blushing and heart rate quickening endearing." I smirked at him.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Seth?"

"Seth." I confirmed with a laugh. I saw Embry chuckle beside me. "Hey, can I ask, why did you and the pack look so down today? Did something happen?"

Embry stiffened. Something did happen. "What's wrong?" I said with worry.

"It's nothing that will affect you." Embry tried to reassure me.

I raised one eyebrow at him. "Come on. Don't hide things from me, please."

He stared at me for a second before caving in. "It happened at Bella's graduation party. We found out a red-haired vampire named Victoria is creating a newborn vampire army to attack Bella. We plan on helping protect her which means fighting."

I instinctively tightened my grasp on Embry's hand. "I have heard of her from Kim and Emily. You're going to fight them? They could kill you."

"I know." He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. "But this is what we do. We're not just protecting Bella. We protect everyone by destroying that army." He turned to face me. "It means I'm protecting you."

I didn't want him in danger for me. "You can protect me by staying by my side."

He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I want to. But we have to stop them." Nothing would change his mind so I dropped the subject.

I leaned against Embry as we just stared at the ocean. We sat there for a while, exchanging words to each other.

"Come on, it'll get dark soon. I'll take you home." Embry helped me stand up before he drove me home.

I stepped out of the car. "Well, I classify this as a date." Embry stated with a grin.

"I can live with that." I joked back. "I had fun and we settled things out." We shared smiles knowing that we were now a couple like the others.

"Will I see you tomorrow after school as well?" Embry asked hopefully.

I frowned. "I'm sorry. I promised to hang with Skylar tomorrow. Can we do the day after tomorrow?"

Now it was Embry's turn to frown. "That day we have training with Cullen's to prepare for the upcoming fight. We won't even be at school."

I forgot about that fight. It made me scared to think about it. "I'll go to Emily's that night. You'll be done by night, right?"

Embry smiled. "Yeah, that'll work. I'll see you then." I closed the door and waved Embry off as he drove away.

I wandered to my room, a smile plastered on my face. I closed my bedroom door and grabbed my phone. If I didn't tell Skylar now she would kill me when she found out.

I held the dialling phone to my ear until I heard her voice. _"Hey, Maddi. What's up?"_

"Oh, not much, you know just…" I bit my lip as I tried to stop myself grinning. "Embry and I are officially dating."

There was an awkward silence. My smile disappeared as I furrowed my brows. Did she not hear me or something? "Skylar? Did you hear-"

My question was cut short as an ear-piercing scream vibrated through the phone. I nearly threw my phone across the room from the shock and noise. Just how many hertz was her scream? Pretty sure I'm deaf in that ear now.

"_Yes! I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!" _Skylar practically yelled into the phone. I didn't even have it up to my ear anymore. It was sitting in my lap and I could still hear her voice clearly. _"You have to give me all the details! Where did you go? What did he say? What did you say?"_

"Okay, okay." I told with a chuckle. I have the feeling this would be a long phone call. "Where do I begin?"

Like I predicted, Skylar and I talked for a long time. I told her all the details, only excluding the whole imprinting and supernatural creatures part.

When we finally ended the call, I was exhausted. I completely crashed on my bed. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was having a huge smile on my face as I thought of Embry.


	10. 10 - Girls Day Out

**Girls Day Out**

I should have expected this. I was sitting with the pack for lunch and they were all looking at me and Embry with the biggest smirks and grins they could possibly manage.

"Congratulations, you guys." Kim told us with a large grin.

Jared wrapped his hands around Kim's waist and pulled her closer to him. He lifted his eyes to our gaze. "Congrats." He spoke and gave a wink to Embry.

I gave them a smile. "Thanks." I tilted my head back to stare at Embry who in turn tilted his head down to look at me. We made eye contact and I saw his eyes soften the moment they did. I felt myself relax as I gave him a soft smile.

Paul sighed from his seat. "Now we are going to be hearing more thoughts from another lovesick puppy-dog." He complained as he took a bite out of his apple.

I pouted while Embry didn't look very impressed by his comment. Luckily, Seth came to our defence. "You know you also have an imprint. We have to listen to you being lovesick too."

The table burst out laughing while Paul growled at Seth, slightly shaking. Jared let go off Kim and swung his arm around the fuming boy. "Don't mind them. Just think about Rachael." This seemed to work as Paul spaced out a bit and his shaking stopped. Guess just thinking of his imprint calmed him down.

Though some credit should be given to Jared. He knew just what to say and seems to be one of the only people who can cool down the hot-head.

"I'd rather him not think about my sister." Jacob mumbled more to himself than anyone. I heard because I was sitting close to him. However, the pack had super hearing so they all burst into laughter at his comment. I couldn't tell if he was referring to the fact he didn't like that Paul imprinted on his sister or the thoughts Paul must have about her.

Suddenly, two boys came over to our table and sat down with their trays. They looked younger than us. Probably about 13. "Hey, look who has finally joined us." Paul teased as he ruffled the hair of the taller one of the two. Guess Paul got over his mood quickly.

The boy managed to push Paul's hand away with a smirk. He was difficult to read. Obviously he was more reserved around the pack but at the same time he was playful. I glanced at the other boy who seemed more shy. From the look of it, they seemed like they wanted to join in but didn't want to intrude.

The two caught me staring and I smiled to try to hide my embarrassment. They both returned the gesture when Embry spoke up. "Right, Maddi, you haven't met these two yet."

"That's right. These are the newest pups of the pack. They're still learning." Jared grinned.

Paul leaned back in his seat. "This one." He ruffled the taller boy's hair again. "Is Brady. The smaller one is Collin." He opted to pointing at Collin.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Maddi." I flashed them a grin.

"They already know who you are from Embry's thoughts." Quil stated as he continued eating his second sandwich.

It's a strange feeling how they already know me because someone else's thoughts of me. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around me and pulled me closer. I looked to see I was now leaning against Embry's side.

I surveyed the table. Everyone was joking around and having fun. I smiled to myself as I snuck a glance up at Embry. Yeah, this is where I belong.

* * *

School had finished and Skylar and I had kept our promise to hang out together. We were in her car as we drove towards Forks. She wanted to go there for the afternoon since she didn't know what to do in La Push. However, I asked for a quick pit stop first.

We pulled up and Skylar sighed. "Tell me again why we are _here_ of all places."

I looked out the window at the little shop where Skylar and I came to get her some supplies for her project. "I just want to look at something, that's all. Besides, you can use this time to look around and see if there's anything you need or want, maybe for another assignment or something." I rambled with a shrug as I hopped out the car.

We walked into the store as the bell rang on the door, alerting of our presence. Skylar stared at me. She obviously didn't want to spend our time in this place. "I'm going to look around and see if I can find anything to entertain myself. Let me know when you're done." She started walking away while pouting. "And make it quick." She shouted over her shoulder.

I glanced around the store, trying to remember where it was. I headed near the back of the store and found it on the wall. It was the dream catcher with the wolf in it. I'm not sure why I wanted to come back here. I just felt like I should.

I reached up and touched the dream catcher. I didn't have any visions this time about the lady and the man. But maybe, just maybe, he was a wolf and she was an imprint. It was a wild thought but I just couldn't get it out of my head.

"I thought you might come back." I snapped my head to my side. Standing there was the same old lady from last time. The one that just disappeared.

"Who are you?" I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my hand. "I'm sorry, that sounded so rude."

She held her hand up. "I know what you meant. My name is Dorothy. I'm from the Makah tribe." Dorothy stared up at the dream catcher. "My grandmother made this." I followed her gaze. "She used to tell me stories. About how she fell in love with a spirit walker."

I glanced at the lady, mouth hanging open. Did she know? She turned to face me. "I have no idea what she meant. She told me it was a secret. I can never forget her smile as she told me."

I glanced back at the dream catcher. She must have been an imprint. And she made this full of her love for him. Dorothy didn't know the truth. "Why do you have it on display here?"

"Because she believed someone would find it and know how precious it was." Dorothy smiled at me. "I guess she was right."

I tilted my head at her. What did she mean? Dorothy continued. "She told me that when I found that person, I should give it to them." Dorothy stepped forwards and took the dream catcher down.

I watched as Dorothy held the dream catcher out towards me. "She wanted you to have it."

I was in total shock. "No. I couldn't." I tried to convince her otherwise. "It's your grandmother's. You should keep it."

"Nonsense." Dorothy disregarded my objections. "You know something about this, right?" I nodded my head slightly. "Then don't disgrace her wishes and memories. Take it."

I obediently took the dream catcher, holding it to my chest. After that speech from an old woman, how could you not. "How much?" I inquired.

Dorothy smiled. "Nothing." I looked at her wide eyed. She was kidding, right? "You can't put a price on feelings."

I looked down at the dream catcher. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Take good care of it for me." Dorothy stated.

"I will. I promise." I instantly told her.

"I know you will." Dorothy grinned.

"Maddi!" I heard Skylar shout out. I turned around the direction her voice came from. "Where are you?"

"Over here." I called back before turning around again. Dorothy was gone. I glanced around in confusion. I stepped forwards a little to search before Skylar caught my attention from behind me.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

I did one final sweep of the aisle before replying. "Yeah." Dorothy had disappeared again. I get the feeling she was doing that on purpose.

Skylar and I headed to the exit and left. "Pretty dream catcher. Was it expensive?" She asked as we hopped in the car.

I carefully placed it on the back seat. "No. Cost nothing."

Skylar looked at me in disbelief. She looked around before coming in closer and whispering. "You stole it?" She quickly fastened her seatbelt. "We better get out before they notice."

"What? No. I didn't steal it." I gave her an incredulous look. "Dorothy gave it to me for free."

"Dorothy?" Skylar asked as she started driving away.

"The old lady who works there." I answered.

"I'll believe you. I mean I was going to drive off anyway when I thought you stole it." Skylar said with a laugh.

"Can't believe you thought I would steal." I fake pouted causing her to laugh.

The two of us chatted the rest of the drive to Forks. Most of the conversation was just me telling Skylar about Embry and I.

We pulled up next to a small park to get some fresh air. We hopped out as we went onto the green grass. "I can't believe you two got together so quickly." Skylar smiled as she found some rocks to jump on.

"I know. I never thought that would happen." I laughed. It's not like I could say he imprinted on me.

"Why is he looking at us?" Skylar questioned. I glanced at the girl to see her staring at something. Following her line of sight, I saw a boy just standing a bit away, staring at us.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at him. "Don't know."

Suddenly, the boy covered his nose before leaving behind a building. "What's his problem? What a creep." Skylar spat.

I shrugged. "Well, he's gone at least."

"So, where should we go now? A café?" Skylar asked.

I looked at the sky. It was dark even though it wasn't late yet. "A café sounds good."

"Sweet, let's go." Skylar cheered as she jumped from one rock to another. However, she slipped and fell back on the rock, screaming as she did.

"Skylar!" I cried out as I ran to her. I grabbed her arm and saw my hand had been covered in blood. I looked at the injury to see a huge gash. There was also one on her leg.

"We need to get you to a hospital." I told her. I only received a nod as she looked in pain.

I helped her walk to the car and placed her in the passenger seat. I grabbed her keys and hopped in the driver's seat. I followed the signs until we reached the Forks hospital.

I walked inside with Skylar, and thankfully there weren't many patients so we got in with a doctor straight away. The fact that blood was spilling on the floor may have also helped us be seen quicker.

Skylar sat on the bed while the doctor cleaned up the blood. The doctor was pale with blonde hair. "You're going to need stitches." He spoke. Skylar gave a nod and the doctor started getting things ready.

I stood near the open door as I watched. Who knew our trip could turn out like this. Girls day out and we had some creepy guy staring at us and Skylar's in the hospital. I felt a chill as someone walked near the door behind me. I didn't turn to see who it was since it would be obvious I'm turning to look at them.

Suddenly, something flashed through my mind. I grabbed my head with my hand. It was like someone was looking at me. No, like someone was looking in my brain.

I spun around to see an attractive boy with pale skin and dark hair standing in the doorway. He was staring at me with an unreadable expression but there was almost slight surprise or shock.

"Are you alright?" I turned to see the doctor looking at me.

I realised I still had my hand to my head. I quickly lowered it. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The doctor's eyes flickered to the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Bella." The boy answered.

Who is Bella? I only know one and that is… I had to almost pick up my jaw from the ground. Bella Swan appeared in the doorway. "Bella?" I accidently asked out loud.

When Bella looked at me, she was also shocked. "Maddison?" She questioned with disbelief.


	11. 11 - Vampire Night

**Vampire Night**

There was a brief moment as Bella and I just stared at each other in surprise. Bella was first to snap out of it. "What are you doing here?"

"My friend got hurt." I nodded my head in Skylar's direction to prove my point. "Why are you here?"

"Edward and I were just passing by and I wanted to see Carlisle." She explained as she mainly focused on the doctor, letting him know she was here to see him.

I paled. That name rang a bell. Edward? As in Edward Cullen? Bella's boyfriend? I looked at the boy. He was a vampire. The one Kim and Emily told me about. Does that mean the doctor, or as Bella called him, Carlisle, was also one?

"Well, it's perfect timing." The doctor spoke before addressing Skylar. "I've finished the stitches so you're all good to go. Just go to the front desk and fill in the paperwork."

Skylar sat up as she examined her arm and leg which was now wrapped in bandages. "Thanks, eh, doc?" She inquired.

The doctor smiled. "Dr Cullen will do." Cullen? So he was a vampire too.

"Alright, thank you, Dr Cullen." Skylar showed her gratitude before walking towards me. "Let's go." She stated as she walked out the door.

I didn't need to be told twice. The sooner we left the better. I fell in step behind her as I followed her out the door. "Maddison, wait." A male voice spoke.

I paused, well, more like froze. I turned my head to see it was Edward who had spoken. "Can we talk a moment?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I didn't want to be rude to vampires but I didn't want to be in their presence either. I made the fatal mistake of turning to Skylar. "It's all good. I have to do paperwork anyway so come find me when you're done." And with that, Skylar walked out of my sight. She probably thought I knew these guys.

I awkwardly walked back into the room as Edward shut the door. "What's this about, Edward?" Bella asked the boy. I had the same thoughts.

"She knows about us." He stated casually.

Bella and Carlisle's head snapped to me. How did he know? "Are you sure? Last time I saw her she didn't." Bella explained to Edward.

Edward stared at me. "Yeah. She knows everything now. Even about Victoria and the fight. She even saw Riley today." He spoke those words but he had no emotion in them. More like he was just reading words off a page.

"She saw Riley?!" Bella quietly shouted in shock. She turned to look at me, silently asking for confirmation.

"I don't know any Rileys." I quickly blurted out.

The doctor stepped forward. His voice was very calming especially since I was very scared. "Edward, are you sure?"

"I saw him in her thoughts. It was before Skylar fell. He was watching them before he seemed disgusted by the scent and left." Edward explained, his eyes never leaving me.

The boy we saw back at the park was someone called Riley? Wait, Edward saw him in my thoughts? "The scent of werewolves must have been unbearable for him. Maybe it's a good thing. He might have wanted to change them or feed on them." Carlisle commented.

They were already ahead in the conversation but I was still stuck with Edward hearing my thoughts. Embry didn't mention that part. No one did. "You can read minds?" I realised too late that I said that out loud as I slammed my hand over my mouth.

"Yes. It's my gift." Edward stated. "Much like how you seem to have one."

Everyone's eyes were on me but I was confused. I didn't have a gift. "You knew I was reading your mind." I thought back to the feeling someone was in my head before. "Sometimes you just 'know things'." Edward quoted me. He must be talking about the dream catcher and Emily's attack too.

I didn't say anything as Edward and I just looked at each other, almost having a stare down. Bella interrupted us. "Okay. Can we get back to Riley, please. He's here again?"

"He has probably left by now." Carlisle commented.

A sudden knock at the door drew our attention. It opened slowly to reveal Skylar. I relaxed, my saviour had come to save me. "You ready to go?" She asked.

I nodded my head with relief before I headed to the door. "Maddison." I turned to see Edward. "Be careful on your way home." I turned my glance away from him as Skylar and I exited the hospital.

I hopped in the driver's seat. "Where do we go?" She asked.

"Home." I answered. She looked like she was about to object but I cut her off. "You're injured and it's late. Do you want people to see you wrapped up like a mummy?" I won the fight before it began as she sat back in her seat.

I smiled as I drove off. I headed back to La Push and pulled up at my house. "Can you drive yourself?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah. It's not far to my house." She stated as we hopped out. She sat in the driver's seat while I grabbed my dream catcher from the back.

I walked up to her window. "Go straight home and send me a message when you get there." I told.

"Yes, yes." She mocked.

I pouted at her carefree attitude. I can't really tell her it's because vampires are around. "Drive safely." Skylar nodded as she drove away.

I walked into my house and to my bedroom. I turned my light on and shut my door. I hung the dream catcher on the hook on the back of my door. I stared at the wolf and smiled.

I got changed into my pyjamas and sat on my bed. It wasn't long before a received a message from Skylar saying she was home safe and sound. I placed my phone on my bedside table and turned the bedside light on too before turning my room light off.

I hopped into my bed but I couldn't sleep. Thoughts from today were rushing through my mind. The Cullens, Riley, Victoria. Basically vampires.

I was in a room full of vampires. I didn't properly process it at the time but Carlisle stated that Riley either wanted to change us or feed on us. We could have died. I instinctively raised a hand to my neck.

Suddenly, a gust of wind made my window shake, giving me a mini heart attack. I guess I was a bit jumpy at the moment. Who am I kidding, I'm terrified.

Riley wouldn't come after me, right? I mean they're after Bella. That's probably not the nicest thing to think though. I do feel sorry for the girl but I'm glad it's not me. She's the one hanging with vampires. To be fair though, I'm hanging with werewolves.

After a few moments of trying to sleep, I realised it would be pointless. I'm scared. I sat up and reached for my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I found the name I was looking for, Embry.

I pushed the dial button and held my phone to my ear. It wasn't long before the voice I was waiting for spoke. _"Hey Maddi. Why are you still up?"_

What do I say to him? Where do I begin? In my hesitation, I said the first thing that came to my head. "I can't sleep."

There was a slight pause before he replied. _"You're in your room, right?"_

I nodded but realised he couldn't see. "Yeah."

"_Hold on. I'll be there soon." _And he hung up.

I stared down at my phone in disbelief. I thought he was just going to say some comforting words through the phone, not physically come here. I started to panic. A boy was coming to my house. I mentioned to my parents I had a boyfriend and they didn't pry but I don't think they'd be fine with him coming over at this hour.

I barely managed to hear the taps over my thoughts. They sounded like they were coming from the window. I walked over and pulled my curtain back. I looked down to see Embry standing with a hand full of stones.

Did he throw stones at my window?! What if it broke my window? Is that a normal thing people do here? I reached forward and unlatched the window, opening it.

Embry signalled for me to step back away from the window. I raised an eyebrow but did as instructed. I stood waiting before Embry suddenly came flying through my window. "What the heck?" I quietly shouted as I ran past him to look out the window.

How did he get up here? It's not like there is a ladder. The best there is, is a tree, but still. "How'd you get up here? I thought you were a wolf not a monkey. And what's with the stones? Do people throw stuff at windows here?" I turned to look at Embry with shock but he was just staring at me with a fond smile. "What?" I mumbled.

"Nothing." He smiled.

Like I believe that. I pouted before I looked down and realised. I was in pyjamas. "Oh, no." I sighed as I tried to cover myself with my blankets.

Embry started chuckling. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in my PJs." I blushed in embarrassment.

Embry laughed even harder as he took a seat in my desk chair. "I'd be more surprised if you weren't." He looked at me with a grin. "They suit you. Definitely a good colour."

I stopped trying to cover myself. I couldn't tell if he was teasing me or complimenting me. Maybe he was trying to make me feel less embarrassed. "Now come on, lie down." He ordered.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "What?"

"I'm here to help you fall asleep. I don't want you to be tired. I want you happy and healthy, which includes being well rested." He smiled brightly at me.

I stared at Embry in silence. He came all this way to make sure I could fall asleep. I'm his girlfriend yet he is sitting on the chair to respect my boundaries. I don't deserve him.

I did as he instructed and hopped into my bed. "Can you tell me why you can't sleep?" Embry asked gently.

"Skylar got hurt today so I took her to the hospital. The Cullen's were there." Embry tensed at that information but let me continue. "They talked to me. Since Edward's a mind reader, he knows, I know everything." I gulped for the next bit. "He said we saw Riley but he left due to the werewolf scent. So I'm a little vampire scared."

Embry stood up and walked next to my bed, kneeling down beside me. He grabbed my hand. He took a deep breath. "I can faintly smell vampires on you." He gave me sad eyes. "I'm sorry for getting you involved in this."

"It's not your fault." I gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry I'm just weak."

Embry chuckled. "Trust me. You aren't weak. You've handled everything so well and haven't gone running to the hills."

"Don't jinx it." I teased but I could see the panic on his face. "Relax. I'm joking." Embry visibly relaxed but not because I told him to, he was just glad I wasn't serious. "Hey, do vampires not like the smell of werewolf or something?"

"Yeah. We smell like wet dog to them." Embry explained.

I screwed up my nose. "I hate the smell of wet dog. Can't blame them." I paused as I looked at Embry. "But you don't smell like one to me?" I stated but it came out as a question.

Embry laughed. "You haven't got a keen sense of smell like them." I playfully pretended to wipe the sweat off my brow in relief like I had just dodged a bullet, causing Embry to laugh harder. "But they aren't one to talk. We can't stand their scent either. They smell sickly sweet."

I furrowed my brows. "I like the smell of sweet stuff. What's wrong with it?"

"Too much." Embry answered. "It's overpowering and unbearable."

I nodded in understand. I guess that makes sense. Like how too much sweet stuff can be sickening. It must be the same with the smell.

Suddenly, I realised something. I quickly sat up causing Embry to flinch in surprise. I looked at him with bright eyes as I explained my genius thought. "If vampires hate your scent, then if you're close to me and your scent rubs off on me then they will be disgusted like Riley. Perfect vampire warding." I said with joy.

"So, basically we always need to be together, so my scent stays, for that to work." Embry smirked.

I felt my face go red. Well, when he put it like that. "W-Well, I mean…" I trailed off in embarrassment. Embry was grinning at me like he had just won. I gulped before thinking of a smart reply. "Or I could wear one of your jumpers."

Embry's smirk disappeared. "Nicely played." He said while getting up. "I think I have some at home. But I can lend you the shirt I'm wearing now for tonight if that helps?"

I held my hands in front of me. "No, no. I was just kidding. I don't need to take your clothes."

"Are you sure? They could help ease your thoughts and dreams of vampires." Embry offered.

"Nah, it's fine. Plus, I have that." I pointed to the dream catcher on my door.

Embry walked over to it, touching it. He smiled when he saw the wolf. "Where did you get this?"

"An old lady named Dorothy gave it to me. I think her grandmother was an imprint." I explained with a smile.

Embry didn't say anything as he just smiled at the dream catcher. "I'm sure you won't have any bad dreams then." He spoke as he turned to face me. "So, you should fall asleep now."

I nodded as I laid back down in my bed, closing my eyes. But this wasn't right. Something wasn't right. "Embry." I called out. I heard him 'hm' in response before continuing. "Can you sit next to me until I fall asleep."

Embry didn't reply so I was about open my eyes when I felt the bed slightly lower. I snuck a glance to see Embry was sitting on my bed, leaning against the head frame, smiling down at me. I smiled back at him as I moved my head closer to him and closing my eyes to sleep.

I suddenly felt Embry stroking my hair. It felt nice, making me feel drowsy. "I'm glad I have you." I mumbled.

"Me too." That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


End file.
